The Darker Legends
by Scarheart of DarkClan
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the forgotten villans in the Clan's history. They were the Tigerstar's of their day; their very name scared kits into obedience. They are the villians that reside in the corners of the Dark Forest, forgot in all but tales.
1. Midnightstar: The KitNapper

***This is my first story of the forgotten villans in the Clans history. It will be a collection of one-shots. I'm will use you cats if you give me their name, Clan, and crime. This is of my own creation.***

**Midnightstar: The Kit-Napper**

_The reign of Midnightstar was the purposely forgotten history of RiverClan. Cats can remember hearing stories about the deputy Midnightbreeze, but nothing is known about the dreaded leader he would become. The only thing known about his evil triad is the best deputy in the history of the RiverClan, Goldensoul, was born during that time._

_Now it is time to begin one of the darkest legends in the forest._

It was a cold foggy leaf-bare night. The feared RiverClan leader stared out across the foaming and frothing river. The waters were violent tonight, but they should pose no problem for Nightclaw, the fiercest warrior in RiverClan.

A dark gray blob slithered out of the water. The fierce warrior shook with fear and from the cold. In his large jaws sat a ginger kit no more that three moons old. He dropped the wailing kit unceremoniously onto the rocky riverbed.

Midnightstar padded slowly down to his waiting warrior. "I see you have what I asked you to get for me. You have proven to be a great warrior Nightclaw."

The young warrior didn't say anything, but bowed his head. Getting such praise from his leader was a rare occasion. He didn't want to his good luck by letting his tongue slip.

"You can bring Deathkit to the pit. He will need his rest for tomorrow." He gave the struggling and whimpering kit a full toothy smile.

Only after Nightclaw had fully disappeared from view did Midnightstar start on his way back to the RiverClan camp. He wanted a nice peaceful walk to think about everything that he had accomplished in his time as leader.

Well, he had killed Hazestar... five times. That was enough to be amazing, but he had a thing for flare. He had kits kidnapped from the other Clans to fuel his apprentices taste for blood. RiverClan would rule the forest with him at its head.

When he finally returned to the camp, he could see the pit out of the corner of his view. Five battered kits were sharing a piece of fish. He could see Deathkit, Skullkit, Bloodkit, Woundkit, and Festerkit. One of the apprentices must have killed Rottenkit. They didn't last very long anymore. Deathkit would probably one make it a couple moons; he did look rather weak.

Suddenly one of his own kits tumbled out of the nursery. The light gray she-cat looked like she was going to faint when she realized it was the leader she had bumped into. Her mother, Biteflower, looked on fearfully.

Midnightstar took one look at the pitiful looking kit and swiped a massive paw at the poor thing. It flew in a perfect arc over the camp and hit a hard willow tree. There was a splintering crack and the young kit slumped to the ground, dead.

No one in the camp moved. The poor mother just stared at her lost kit. The tom of the liter looked painfully on his playmate. They had just been playing a simple game; why did Mistkit have to die.

Midnightstar looked at Goldenkit and sneered. "That is what happens when you misbehave. I hope you have learned your lesson. If not, there is still your mother."

The golden tom quickly nodded his head as fast as he could. There was no way he could stand losing his mother too. The leader beckoned with his tail, so Goldenkit had two choices: follow his leader or see his mother suffer the same fate. Of course, being the smart kit he is, he followed his leader past the pity filled eyes.

They all knew what to the expect, the apprentices most of all. Scarpaw looked at the kit with glazed over eyes. Something very similar had happened to her. She was considered weak and worthless, so it was her mother who was killed without mercy. Her brother refused to complied, so he was also killed. Scarpaw was the only one left in her family besides her father, the dreaded Midnightstar.

Goldenkit wadded across the flowing river after his leader. The current almost swept him away several times, but he was saved by his claw snagging on the rocky bottom. He was able to heave himself up onto the Sunning Rocks.

"Stay there Goldenkit. I have a little test I want you to do before you can become a full apprentice." said Midnightstar slyly.

Despite himself, Goldenkit felt his heartbeat pick up. He had always dreamed of becoming apprentice. The only difference was, he had seen his sister standing by his side. "I'm ready to do what ever it takes Midnightstar."

"Good, very good." cackled Midnightstar. "I want you to attack that kit. That silly WindClan kit has wander so far away from his territory. He needs to be taught a lesson." He pointed a black paw to Woundkit. He had been purposely placed there by his deputy, Tornfire, to see how the little tom would react.

Goldenkit stared with horror at his leader. This what not what he expected. Surely this was a joke. His leader's eyes told him otherwise, it was either him or the kit. Goldenkit gulped and walked towards the wayward kit.

His whole body right down to his legs was shaking. He regretfully launched himself at the kit. As he was about to hit him, the kit turned to face him. He saw the haunted eyes that stared out through a dark hole in the RiverClan camp. Goldenkit was too late to stop his claws from sinking into the defenseless kits neck.

As the blood pooled around his claws and splashed onto the ground, Midnightstar just laughed a cruel and heartless laugh. "Goldenkit, you impressed me. I thought you would be to much of a wimp. Now hurry up and get to camp. We will hold your apprentice ceremony soon."

Goldenkit could bear to look at the lifeless body of the kit anymore. He first headed to the river and wash the blood off his paws. He watched as the red tentacles of blood washed down the stream. The life of the innocent kit was slowly washing away.

He slowly made his way back to camp. He understood why Scarpaw had looked at him with that fearful look when he passed. She must have been forced to kill.

When he reached the camp, he tried to put a triumphant smile on his face. Warriors smacked him on the back in a congratulatory way, but they still took the wind right out of him. Goldenkit was gasping for breath by the time he made it to where his leader was standing.

Midnightstar stared hard at the gathered cats. "Goldenkit has showed that he deserves to become an apprentice of RiverClan. From this day on, he shall be know as Bloodypaw." Scarpaw held her sad eyes even with Bloodypaws horror filled ones.

The leader just grinned at the apprentice's horror. This was his favorite part of being the leader. When Scratchpaw had received his name, he had fled the forest. The weak kittypet hadn't lived long. Midnightstar smiled even more as he remember the weak apprentice shaking as he drove his sharp claws through his thin fur.

"You mentor will be Hollowclaw. He is an experienced fighter. I'm sure he will be able to teach you the finer tips to this sport." Hollowclaw gazed up at his new apprentice. His filmy eyes took in the bloodied and mangled pelt, and he smiled.

Chants of Bloodypaw filled the air. It was the one tradition Midnightstar had kept around. He claimed it made the apprentice accept the new name. Goldenpaw sounded like a StarClan follower; Bloodypaw was a name that would drive fear into the hearts of his enemies.

Bloodypaw steeled himself to his new name. A new fiery determination gripped him. He would be the one to bring this tyranny to an end. Then he saw his mentor watching him. He gulped, "First I'm going to have to survive training." he thought to himself.

Before Hollowclaw could reach him, Scarpaw dragged Bloodypaw to the apprentice den. It was in the lowest section of camp. The reeds laid on the bottom couldn't stop the mud from squelching through. It collected around the apprentices paws.

A head weakly picked itself up from the ground. A mud caked eye opened up. "Who is this Scarpaw?" asked the exhausted cat.

"Dangerpaw, this is Bloodypaw. He is the newest apprentice." said Scarpaw. She went over to Dangerpaw and began to lick the mud off her fur.

"What happened to you?" Bloodypaw couldn't resisted asking. The question had popped into his mind as soon as he laid eyes on the poor she-cat.

Dangerpaw opened her mouth, but Scarpaw shushed her and answered instead. "It was the training kits. Midnightstar set them all on her at once and they clawed her really badly. He wouldn't let her go to see Firecut to be treated. I've been doing the best I can, but Angerpaw has tried to stop me. He nearly worships Midnightstar."

This fueled young Bloodypaw's need for vengeance. He had been forced to kill what he know knew was a training kit, his sister had been killed before his eyes, and Dangerpaw was on the brink of death. He swore right there that he would do something about it.

That was when Angerpaw came in. "Bloodypaw, Hollowclaw wants to introduce you to the training kits. " he sneered at Scarpaw and Dangerpaw than walked right out.

"He think he is royalty because his mentor is Tornfire, the deputy. I would get going, Hollowclaw had no patience." said Scarpaw after Angerpaw was out of ear shoot.

Bloodypaw scrambled out of the dismal pit where the apprentices resided to where Hollowclaw was standing. They walked out of the camp and into a dirt bottomed clearing. All the rain they had been getting recently made it extremely muddy.

Huddled in a corner were four kits. The largest was no more than five moons old, but they looked as tough they had been in many fights. Hollowclaw introduced them to his apprentice as Deathkit, Skullkit, Bloodkit, and Festerkit. Deathkit looked like he had yet to eat his first fresh-kill.

"You are going to attack these kits." stated Hollowclaw. When he saw Bloodypaw's shocked face he elaborated a tad more. "They are the training kits. They will help you train you battle moves."

Skullkit was ushered forward and he dropped into a crouch. He had been there the longest and his determination to survive was the strongest. He was taken early, and all he could remember about his Clan was his mother's scent. That was all most of the training kits could remember.

Bloodypaw hesitantly walked forward. He didn't want to hurt the poor kit, but it looked like the kit was all business. Skullkit had unsheathed his claws and was circling the new apprentice. Hollowclaw watched on eagerly, he loved watching the brutal display of blood.

Deathkit tried to tuck his head beneath his arms to avoid watching, but Midnightstar had appeared and pried his head up. He dug into his scruff with his claws so the kit couldn't move his head in any directions without drawing blood.

Skullkit pounced. He had never been taught any skills, but he had the energy of one fighting for their life and next meal. All the other training kits were depending on him. He was a flurry of motion.

Bloodypaw just flashed his claws around him. He had absolutely no clue what he was doing. In vain, he tried to remember the play fights that he and Mistkit used to get into. Why couldn't he remember how he had flipped her onto her back? Why was that knowledge escaped him?

As claws flashed, a new warrior was born.

_No, the story doesn't stop here, but this is the beginning of the end. Many training kits are killed as Midnightstar get older. They are slain before they had time to become apprentices. ThunderClan never learned that Deathkit still lived. ShadowClan still felt the loss of Festerkit. WindClan would mourn when they saw a dead Woundkit near the Sunning Rocks._

_Midnightstar's demise came in the form of a warrior ceremony. When Bloodypaw finally became a warrior, a huge revolt was planned. His mate, Scarheart, planned with the training kits, queens, and apprentices to see the end._

_As he was named Bloodysoul, a perfectly executed claw strike killed the leader in one swift blow. Dangerstrike killed Tornfire, and the RiverClan was saved from its oppressive tyrant._

_Warriors were given back their born names. Bloodysoul, now Goldensoul, became the deputy under Dangerstar. But, their reputation would take moons to clean._

_But as moons go by, memories fade. Eventually, only the oldest of StarClan cats remember that terrible age. They will fear the rise of the Dark Forest will release Midnightstar and Tornfire back into the mortal waking world._

_**_I will be excepting cats for later chapter. The next two chapters will be Nightbreeze:The Forgotten Love and Shadowscar: The Hunter. Please remember to review.**


	2. Nightbreeze: The Forgotten Love

**This story has no relation to Midnightstar. I made Nightbreeze up entirelly by myself. If you can't figure it out, it takes place in ThunderClan.**

**Nightbreeze: The Forgotten Love**

_Not all cats are born evil. A dark time would fall upon ThunderClan after the birth of a sweet she-cat. She never planned that her life would end up the way it did. Sometimes hearts just freeze solid by the nighttime breeze._

_We visit ThunderClan as a warm heart is frozen solid._

A cold metal bar clanked shut. A beautiful black she-cat caught the last glimpse of her mate as she was captured my Twolegs. "Wait for me Sharpstorm." she cried out in desperation. "I will return to you!"

Just as the monster moved out of distance, Sharpstorm called out to his abducted mate. "I will love you until the forest burns Nightbreeze."

Nightbreeze would remember those word for her entire life. Every bite of the kittypet food and every escape from the metal cage she would remember the last word she heard her mate speak.

It had been several seasons, but she could see the forest in the distance. It was were Sharpstorm and the whole of ThunderClan resided. If she tried hard enough, she could recall the smell of the forest and the taste of fresh kill.

She had seized every opportunity that had arrived to escape. Her Twolegs didn't even allow her outside anymore. Not after last time she tried to escape.

"Who knew there were so many dogs in this territory." she thought out loud. There was no other cats around. The only response was the hissing hole in the floor.

Nightbreeze walked over to the invisible wall and stared out into the garden. She could smell the birds that were splashing in the floating pond.

Suddenly a small Twoleg opened the door. As is was slowly closing, a gust of wind knocked it open. There was no way in StarClan that Nightbreeze was going to miss this chance.

She shoot out of the Twoleg den as quick as she could. Her heart beat so fast as she hoped over the fence and into the next yard. If she remembered correctly, there was no dog in this piece of territory.

Nightbreeze's paws landed on a lush yard. Birds were chirping and she could hear a rabbit rustling beneath the bushes. It had been forever since she had eaten something edible. Those pellets the Twolegs had given her were worse than crow-food.

Her black paws padded silently across the grass. Her body fell back into the form that was natural to her. The juicy scent of rabbit flooded into her nose. It was so close she could touch it, and she did. She swiped her claws out and cracked the rabbits neck.

The rabbit was quickly torn apart by tiny snapping teeth. Nightbreeze chomps on the rabbit silently under the relative shelter of the bush.

She takes no effort to hide her meal. That will take precious time and she wants wants to reach the forest my night-fall. Sharpstorm is calling her, and she must answer his call.

As she pads along the fence post, she can see the forest grow closer and closer. Her heart speads up as the smell of dense forest reached her nose. It brought back all the memories of home.

The sun was setting as she at last leaped off the fence posts. Her paws were cracked and sore from walking on the too narrow wooden fences.

She reluctantly stopped for the night, and made a comfortable little nest. Almost as soon as she curled up, she gently drifted off into sleep.

As the sun began to rise through the trees, the sleepy she-cat rose. Morning dew slid off her fur as she shook herself out. It splattered against the leaves that grew on all sides.

As Nightbreeze began to head through the forest, it began to feel like home again. The rustling of branches sounded like sweet music after listening to monsters run by for the past several seasons.

Suddenly cats tore through the barrier of leaves. They skidded to a stop when they Nightbreeze chomping on a mouse she had recently caught. All three cats stared a the newcomer until at last one of them moved.

Fawnleap threw herself on her best friend. "I never thought I would see you again. Amberstar even announced to the whole Clan that you were dead." She showered the black she-cat's head with licks galore.

Spicepaw, who had been Spicekit when Nightbreeze was still in the Clan, walked up to the new warrior. "Are you the one that got stolen by Twolegs?" he asked and stared right into the warriors black eyes.

Oakstorm stayed back. He has never been really close friends to Nightbreeze, but it was more than that which kept him away from the she-cat. He was best friends with Sharpstorm, and he knew things that he knew would break Nightbreeze's heart.

That didn't stop Nightbreeze from giving him a good natured hug. When she pulled away, she asked the question that Oakstorm had been dreading. "How is Sharpstorm doing?"

Fawnleap eyes quickly flashed with a look of horror. Spicepaw looked confused. He hadn't known Sharpstorm when Nightbreeze was his mate.

Spicepaw opened his mouth to say something about Rainsong when Fawnleap stuffed her tail in her apprentice's mouth. "Don't say a thing." she whispered silently.

Oakstorm found a clever way to avoid answering this himself. 'Why don't we go back to camp to see him." He forced a smile onto his face for the reunited she-cat.

Nightbreeze's face lite up. This was the moment she had been waiting for years. She could finally smell Sharpstorm's sweet scent, feel his heartbeat as she slept, and wake up and see his beautiful brown eyes.

Fawnleap frowned a bit at Oakstorm's proposal, but couldn't think of a way to deny it. Nightbreeze was a logical she-cat and could accept the inevitable. She had been proclaimed dead to the whole Clan, so she would understand what happened.

As the patrol headed back to camp, they stopped to uncover the prey they had buried earlier. Spicepaw proudly held a sparrow in his mouth. "I want to be called Spiceflight." he calmly told the cat he remembered from his kit days.

Nightbreeze ignored him. She was too busy thinking about her long-lost mate. It had been forever since she had seen him. There was so many stories they could share together.

When she walked into the camp, she saw the familiar forms of all her friends. They ran up and hugged her, but not the one cats she was looking for.

Her ears pricked up; she heard his all familiar mew coming from the nursery. She couldn't figure out exactly why it was coming from there, but it was defiantly his voice.

Nightbreeze didn't even hear Oakstorm and Fawnleap calling for her to stop. She pushed aside the brambles and entered the nursery.

Her brain staled. What she saw couldn't register in her head. One of her close friends Rainsong was nursing two kits. "The she-cat is Nightkit, and the tom is Breezekit. I named them after Nightbreeze." Rainsong was telling Sharpstorm.

"They are beautiful just like their mother." purred Sharpstorm into Rainsong's muzzle. Neither of the two cats seemed to notice they had an unexpected visitor.

Nightbreeze stared in shock at the two kittens. Breezekit looked exactly like Sharpstorm so there was no denying who the father was. Nightkit was a miniature version of her mother. There was no doubt in Nightbreeze's mind of who the parents were; Rainsong and Sharpstorm.

Rainsong turned her head and spotted Nightbreeze standing at the entrance. "Oh... hello Nightbreeze. We though you were dead." she said in a dream like voice. "I thought you were dead."

Sharpstorm couldn't even get his words together. He just stared at between his two mates. Just as well for him because Nightbreeze walked right past him.

She peeked at the little kits. "They are so cute." she told Rainsong. That was all she said, and then she walked out.

Oakstorm let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Fawnleap was relieved that Nightbreeze didn't do anything stupid. She looked extremely calm outwardly. The fact that Sharpstorm had taken a second mate didn't seem to phase her.

Nightbreeze went to all the daily activities with a certain calmness. When nighttime approached she purposely volunteered to watch the camp. Amberstar agreed feeling that is would help Nightbreeze become part of the Clan again.

As the crickets delighted the darkened forest with its beautiful song, the whole of ThunderClan drifted off into sleep. All except Nightbreeze that is.

She moved from her position outside the entrance of the camp into the empty clearing. Her footsteps didn't make a sound as she placed one foot in front of the other. Any cat looking out of their den would see a moving, silent shadow.

Silently she moved aside the brambles that concealed the nursery. It was too bad for Rainsong that she was the only nursing she-cat at the moment. Nothing would alert her of her impending doom.

Nightbreeze slunk up to the three sleeping forms. Nightkit was the first to go. Her throat slit easily under her sharp claws. Her blood gurgled and dripped in Breezekit.

She quickly made away with him too. The kits were tossed to the side; their combined blood pooled on the nursery floor. Nightbreeze gave herself a quick smile and headed over to the sweet sleeping Rainsong.

Her one time friend had stolen her mate. Too bad she hadn't known the price of her decision before she made it. Sharpstorm was hers until the forest burned to the ground. He had promised her that, but it was clear that Sharpstorm no longer loved her. 'If she couldn't have him, then no one could,' thought Nightbreeze.

Nightbreeze loomed over the she-cat. With all her might, she swiped her claws at the sleeping queens throat. Rainsong's eyes flashed open for a second, but then closed permanently.

As her blood flowed onto the hard packed ground, Nightbreeze slipped in it. Her fur was covered with the sticky sweet blood of another cat. When she smiled, her teeth glowed red.

As her perfect murder was completed, Nightbreeze walked out of camp. Every step she took, her paws marked a blood red footprint on the ground traveling out of the ThunderClan clearing.

_The murder was discovered in the morning when Fawnleap went to see her friend's kits for the first time. The sight that greeted her was gruesome. __Blood was splattered everywhere. When Fawnleap went to tell Nightbreeze what had happened, she found the camp's guard nowhere to be seen. _

_Sharpstorm followed the tracks made with the blood of him family until they melted from view. Everyday, he would walk out to that spot and stare into the distance._

_When he finally became an elder, he would tell the story of a broken hearted she-cat every time a kit asked him for a story. If the night was dark and scary, he would end it by telling the now terrified kits that... Nightbreeze was never found._

_But, now you know that Nightbreeze was seen again. She joined BloodClan as Psycho. Her gruesome legend would only increase among the rogues and loners of the Twoleg place. _

** I will still except cats, but I have plenty that I have lined up to write. The order of the next chapters will be Littlefeather: The Abductor, Choasheart: The Psycho, Twigtail: The Cannibal, and Snowtiger: The Watcher.**


	3. Littlefeather: The Abductor

****** This is definatly my favorite chapter so far. Littlefeather was **Shimertail's** idea. Thanks to her, this chapter is up. This story has no relation to Midnightstar or Nightbreeze.**

**Littlefeather: The Abductor**

_Sometimes a blessing can be a curse; sometimes a curse can be a blessing. Everything is what you make of it. Sometimes it can even turn ones life upside down. Sometimes is can turn ones life right-side up._

_Let us watch the curse of a medicine cat become something more_.

Littlefeather sat in her den sorting through her herbs. Some pesky apprentice must have messed them up. When she found a clump of black fur by her stash of poppy, she knew who. It was Duskpaw, probably showing off to his friends.

"Well, he won't be showing off for long." muttered Littlefeather to herself. Her annoying apprentice, Poppypaw, must be helping Russetleap and her kits, Whitekit and Breezekit, because she was now where to be seen.

Littlefeather growled when she thought of those cute kits. It was no fair she was cursed from having no kits. One day she would have some, she guaranteed herself that.

She went out into the clearing to see what injuries she could inflict on her loving Clanmates when she accidentally bumped into Sparkflight.

"Last night was a lot of fun." he whispered into her ear. Littlefeather had several mates in her Clan. She honestly couldn't remember who she was with last night, so good thing he had said something.

She just pushed him with his tail, as she headed to the apprentice den. She saw exactly what she expected to see, Duskpaw throwing some poppy seeds to his friends.

When he saw Littlefeather walk into the apprentice den, he froze completely solid. "Duskpaw," said Littlefeather sweetly. "I think I heard you coughing earlier. Why don't you come to my den, and I can check it out for you."

All the other apprentices were fooled by her innocent smile, so Duskpaw had no choice but to follow the medicine cat. Littlefeather let out and small smile, this was going to be fun.

When they entered the medicine den, Littlefeather shuffled through the herbs she had. "Here are some berries for you. They should get rid off that nasty cough you have developed." said Littlefeather. She handed Duskpaw some bright red berries.

Duskpaw had never seen these before, and they looked really tasty. He popped them in his mouth and bit down. Suddenly, his vision began to swim and his legs felt weak. He managed to slur out. "Ittlefthr, I tk ith ss wothing."

Littlefeather just smiled a cruel smile at the suffering apprentice. "Don't worry, you'll never get sick again. Now just close you eyes and go to sleep." She ran her tail over the apprentice's eyes and closed them for him.

She stayed in the medicine den until she saw Duskpaw's stop rising. Her death berries had worked their magic. Littlefeather faked a teary face and walked out of her den.

"Duskpaw is dead." she announced to the Clan. Shocked faces meet her words. Tigerpaw looked on in disbelief. He had just been talking to him minutes ago. How could he have gone from being so healthy to dead just like that.

Russetleap was extremely distraught. "Littlefeather, if you had been paying more attention to you duties than having kits, you could have saved Duskpaw." she snapped at the medicine cat.

Littlefeather threw herself at Russetleap with her claws unsheathed. The entire Clan seemed to be frozen solid. No one could have moved fast enough to save Russetleap from her death.

Whitekit and Breezekit were swiped up by powerful jaws. Littlefeather ran across the moorland before any cat could stop them. Tigerpaw started to give chase, but Hopestar stopped him. "We have no reason to catch her. She will never dare come back and attack."

Tigerpaw nodded. It made complete sense. Littlefeather had just herself and two kits, it would be impossible to attack a full camp. It still tore at his heart to see two kits carried to their doom.

What the Clans thought was the end of Littlefeather was just the beginning. As the exiled medicine cat made her way to the mountains beyond, she stopped in the barn just off her territory.

"Whitekit and Breezekit, you will not move. I want you to stay exactly where you are." demanded Littlefeather while she went to hunt some mice. She was thankful that she started training as a warrior.

She was able to easily grab some mice for herself and the terrified kits when a rogue walked into the barn.

"Hey little queen." called the large brown rogue tom. "What are you doing in my barn? I'm sure your two kits don't want to see what I do to intruders."

"Well, they saw what I did to their mother. I don't think you could be much worse." challenged Littlefeather. If there was anything she hated, it was annoying stuck up toms.

The brown tom walked up the a shaking Whitekit and put his sharp claw under the soft skin of her throat. "What did this beautiful she-cat do to her mother dear-heart."

Whitekit couldn't get any words out of her mouth. Thankfully, Breezekit could. "She sliced mommy open." cried the young tom. All the sorrow he had been saving up spilled up. Tears rolled down his and his sister's cheeks.

The brown tom smiled at Littlefeather. "Sorry warrior, I'm afraid I gravely underestimated you. Are you interested in joining me?" he asked.

When the ex-medicine cat spoke, the tom's smile slowly disappeared, but was quickly replaced my a more meticulous one. "I have a plan to get revenge." whispered Littlefeather into his ear.

Neither Whitekit or Breezekit could hear what the two were whispering about, but they knew it was bad business. The two cats had twin smiles on their faces.

Littlefeather was the first to turn around. "Hello kits. Hunter and some of his pals are going to be living with us from now on." She had made a deal with the rogue involving large pieces of territory.

Hunter smiled at the two kits. "You beautiful queen promised me a small army made of you and your den mates. Even better, you get to live here with me." His smile made the two kits shudder.

Littlefeather went with Hunter to meet the rest of his gang. Breezekit gathered his strength and stood up. "We need to be strong. From this day on, you shall be known as Whitefang, and I will be Breezeclaw."

The newly named Whitefang smiled. Hope blossomed in her chest. She was a warrior now, and warriors always knew what to do. But then why did she feel so insecure about herself.

When Littlefeather returned a while later with three more cats, a now brave Breezeclaw scrambled to his feet. "Littlefeather, we know have warrior names. I'm Breezeclaw and my sister is Whitefang."

Littlefeather smiled. "Good job Breezeclaw. It is a good thing you are warriors because you will be fighting soon enough. Yes, yes,yes, you'll be a good warrior."

"Hey little warriors." cackled a scared black tom. "I'm Midnight, the ginger she-cat on my right is Bleeding Claw, and the small white tom is Ice."

Bleeding Claw just grinned at the kit warriors. It was Ice who spoke to them. "I want to train the

ginger tom. He looks like a fighter to me."

Breezeclaw shuddered, but Littlefeather just smiled. "He is all yours Ice. Just make sure he is strong enough to fight by the full moon. "

Whitefang looked at her brother. He stared at his mentor with fear in his eyes. Whitefang knew it was up to her to find out what was going on. "Littlefeather, why do we need to be ready by full moon."

This was when Hunter returned. "Well, you little queen told me about this Gathering your Clans hold at this time. She said it was the time when the camps were attackable."

Bile rose in Whitefang's throat. She might only be a kit, but she understood what Hunter and Littlefeather were posing to do. "You can't attack the camps!" she pleaded out.

Bleeding Claw smacked Whitefang. "We can do everything we want. You are just a kit with a lot to learn. I think I will teach you all I know."

The small white kit whimpered beneath her new mentor. Bleeding Claw smiled; she had scared the kit warrior into obedience.

As the days went by, the seven rogues lived in the Twolegs barn. Food was plentiful and the kit warriors were growing strong. Littlefeather and Hunter were confident they would be strong enough when the full moon came.

And when the full moon did arrive, the kits were sent on the mission. They were told that Ice and Bleeding Claw would keep a close eye on them if they even tried to send an alarm. Whitefang and Breezeclaw were again scared into obedience.

As Hunter drew closer to the ThunderClan cats, he could pick up scents of the woodland warriors, but they were weaker than usual. If it hadn't been for Littlefeather, he never would have thought to attack on the brightest night of the moon.

As they crept closer to the camp, Midnight left to scout ahead. He returned with news of a hole in the nursery wall. Littlefeather allowed herself a triumphant grin; this was exactly what she wanted.

Bleeding Claw tore into the nursery. She swiftly killed the newest queen and stole her kits. The three mewing kittens hung weakly in her jaw. She gave the small ginger she-cat to Whitefang to hold.

Whitefang fell under the kits weight. The tiny she-cat was almost as big as her. She struggled to keep the kit off the ground.

She was saved by Hunter swooping up the kit. He ran out of the ThunderClan camp and through the forest. The rest of the band slowly followed. Whitefang waited a second for Breezeclaw and joined the made race back to the barn.

Hunter and Littlefeather lead the gang through puddles and river, twists and turns, and secret hidden holes. Midnight was leading a weak ThunderClan queen separately.

When everyone finally grouped together at the barn they collapsed on the ground. After pausing to catch their breath, Littlefeather stood to interrogate the stolen queen.

"What is you name, and the names of these three kits?" she questioned. When the queen looked like she wasn't going to answer, she flicked her tail and Ice and Midnight came to her side. The two rogues unsheathed their claws and smiled.

The scared queen took one look at the battled hardened rogues and answered everything Littlefeather asked. "I'm Swallowflight. Those are Snowtiger's kits, Mistkit, Bramblekit, and Thornkit."

It was Hunter who spoke next. "Breezeclaw, you excelled at giving you and you sister warrior names, what do you call these kits."

When Breezeclaw walked up to the queen, Swallowflight stared on in shock. Before her, she saw a warrior who was no more than four moons at the oldest. "They will be called Misttear, Brambleheart, and Thornscar."

Breezeclaw looked at the tiny warriors. They would never know a real mother's love. He was glad for a second that he could remember Russetleap's scent.

Whitefang and Breezeclaw continued their brutal training. They fought viciously and showed no mercy to their opponents. They would defend the barn at all cost because they knew the kits would be killed if they disobeyed.

As several full moons came to pass, the Clan began to suspect one another. They began to bring less and less warriors to the Gatherings, so they could adequately guard their camp.

Midnight laughed at this. "Do they really think they can stop us. We have grown in number where as they have only diminished."

A new cat, Crush, smiled viciously. "Those Clan cats don't stand a chance against us. With the addition of Blossomfall and Bouldersmash, we are invincible.

Whitefang whispered secretly to her brother. "Don't worry we'll find a way out of here."

Her brother shook his head. "No Whitefang, you just don't get it. We are stuck in her. They have us caught in their inescapable trap."

Whitefang just shook her head. "Stay strong Breezeclaw, stay strong," she urged with all her heart. She knew she couldn't save the Clans all by herself.

Even more moons later Whitefang was made a mentor to Beesting. Littlefeather's followers were rising. These kits were taught from birth that the Clans were evil and needed to be destroyed.

Hunter stood on top of the hay loft and spoke to the entire Clan. "The time has come for out final attacks." he howled. All the cats besides Whitefang joined in. "On the next full moon we will attack WindClan."

Misttear, Brambleheart, and Thornscar smiled. This would be their first attack as true warriors. They were practically overflowing with excitement. It made Whitefang sick to watch.

That is when she decided to do the most dangerous thing any cat had attempted to do; run away. The only cat who ever tried to escape was Swallowflight. Whitefang could remember that night well. She had been killed in front of the entire band. The kits she had raised just smiled at her blood pooling on the floor.

Whitefang was in luck though. The night she fled into the forest, storms were raging all around her. The air crackled with lightning. Rain was falling so hard that Whitefang could barely see where she was going.

Thunder split the air when Whitefang stumbled into the WindClan clearing. All the cats where hidden in their dens to hide from the downpour. The rogue warrior let out a blood curdling scream.

Warriors poured out of their dens and surrounded the lone rogue. Hopestar stepped past her warriors. "Who are you and what are you doing in my camp?" she growled.

Whitefang took a deep breath. "I am Russetleap's daughter, Whitekit. I was stolen with my brother Breezekit by Littlefeather."

Hopestar still looked a little suspicious. "Why should I believe you Whitekit?"

"Whitefang now." said Whitefang. "And you don't really have a choice. You must trust me for the fate of the forest."

This defiantly got Hopestar's attention. She motioned her warriors away. Only Poppypaw, now Poppybreeze, and Snakespin stayed. "Lets hear more about this f_ate of the forest_ thing."

Whitefang explained everything she knew about Littlefeather and Hunter's plan of attack. She knew quite a lot because she was the oldest kit warrior. Hopestar listened carefully.

When Whitefang finished her tale, Hopestar shouted to her warriors. "Kiwifeather, Shimmertail, and Amberheart I want you to run to the other Clans and tell them of the rogue's plans. I know you were listening to our counsel."

The three mentioned warriors fled into the night. Their paws splashed against the soggy moorland. All there was left to do was wait.

Hopestar went to gather the warriors while Snakespin gathered more information from Whitefang. The names of the rogues and kit warriors come out. Snakespin cries as he hears that his kit, Beesting, was as vicious as the rest.

Slowly, the storm blows past and the downpour stops. Whitefang knows they must act fast if they are to be victorious. It is a good thing when the dispatched warriors return with warriors following their wake.

Kiwifeather, Shimmertail, and Amberheart fell exhausted into their nest. They had all run for the better part of a night and day. Whitefang winced, they would need all the energy they could get for the upcoming battle.

As warriors from all Clans gathered, Hopestar motioned for Whitefang to stand on top of Tall Rock and address the Clans.

"I can't do that." she whispered to the WindClan leader.

Hopestar just gave her this look. "This is your battle Whitefang, and they are your warriors. You will bring them hope. The forest has been darkened by Littlefeather's shadow for far to long." She gave Whitefang a small smile and pushed her on top of the rock.

"Cats of the Clans." cried Whitefang. "We have gathered here today to defeat Littlefeather and the rogues. They have bothered us for far to long. Today we beat them. Stay strong!"

To some of the cats, her battle cry might have seemed strange. But as the cheers of "Stay strong!" echoed across the moorland, Breezeclaw heard them.

He traveled back to when Whitefang had spoken the same words to him. The image of his sister, the betrayer, blossomed in his head. Before he knew it, he had chosen his side; he would fight with the Clans.

Whitefang lead the Clan warriors onto the barren moorland. They could see the rogues walking forward in the distance. "Watch behind." called Whitefang to her warriors. "They don't fight honest."

Hunter lead the rogues to where the Clans were waiting. "So Whitefang decided to find her lost Clan." he whispered to Ice and Bleeding Claws. "Take the younger kits around back. I want them surrounded."

Ice ran off to obey gather his group, and Bleeding Claw went to get hers. They slunk through the high grass and prepared to attack.

Hunter called out to the Clans. "Do you really want to fight your own flesh and blood. They are still you kits."

Some of the Clan cats looked warily at the kit warriors. Some warriors pointed out their kits in the crowd. Whitefang tried to rein her cats back in. "Their minds have been corrupted. They have been taught to hate the Clans, hate the warrior code, and hate their parents. They will kill you once they see an opening. Stay strong!"

This brought the warriors back to their goal. Some of the she-cat still looked a little iffy. Several moved to where the rogues where standing so they wouldn't accidentally kill their own kit.

Then, from the fence post behind the rogues rose Littlefeather. "Attack!" she shouted, and the Battle of the Moorland started.

_Claws flashed from dawn until sunset. The field ran with blood from both warriors and rogues. In the end, it was the Clans who won._

_This is where the legend begins to change. Some elders would tell their kits that Whitefang died taking the life of Hunter and Littlefeather. Others would say she would grow up to becomes WindClan's fiercest leader, Whitestar. Whatever the ending, it is also the end of the abductors. _

_It was the kit warriors who faced the biggest defeat. They would join the Clans they had been taught to hate since birth. The forest would still run with blood until all the kit warriors learned the warrior code. _

** Don't forget to review. I have a lot of cats lined up to write. Choasheart: The Psycho, Twigtail: The Cannibal, Snowtiger: That Watcher, Furystar: The Competitor, and Thornwhisker: The Hunter. **


	4. Chaosheart: The Psycho

**Hello, I'm back with another evil cat. This is more tragic and violent than my first three. It contains a good amount of blood and gore, but nothing compared to todays movie. Chaosheart was given to me by **Kiwifeather**. Let's thank her for her wonderful idea.**

**Chaosheart: The Psycho**

_During a birth, StarClan can mess up a prophecy. It doesn't happen often, but it will bring chaos in its wake. The cat born from this mistake has several different sides. They will never be understood by their Clanmates._

_When Windtail messed up a prophecy, a cat with split personalities was born. They would change the fates of the Clans in ways no soon realized._

The sun was shining through the trees and prey was scurrying through the undergrowth . Chaosheart rose out of her nest and thought. "This is going to be a good day." Everything seemed to make sense in her mind. That was quite unusual for her.

She had just found the perfect mate for herself. Waterbreeze was everything she ever wanted in a tom. He was just down right amazing.

Her friend, Bluemoon, snapped the warrior out of her day dream. "Chaosheart, do you want to go hunting with me? I have something I want to tell you."

"Okay." smiled Chaosheart. Going hunting with her best friend just made her day better. "This is the best day ever Bluemoon." she told her friend. "Nothing in the world could ruin it."

"That is a good thing." said Bluemoon uneasily. She had something hard she had to tell her best friend, that just might ruin her day. She didn't want to set her on her other personality.

The two she cats called out to Waterbreeze, who was also the deputy, "We are going hunting, okay, good."

The silvery gray tom wolfishly grinned at the two she-cats. "I don't know if I want to let such a beautiful she-cat out of camp. ShadowClan might try to steal you." he teased.

Chaosheart blushed deeply whereas Bluemoon just laughed. "You are such a tease Waterbreeze. I would calm down on you flirting unless you want to break all the she-cats hearts." she hollered to the deputy as the two she-cats disappeared through the brambles and into the forest.

They stayed quiet until they were deep into the forest. "What did you want to tell me Bluemoon?" asked Chaosheart.

Bluemoon took a deep breath. "I have a mate." she finally got out.

"Who,who,who" shouted Chaosheart frightening all the prey away. "Whoever it is, that is so totally awesome. I'm going to have one soon too."

The fact that Chaosheart was about to have a mate made what Bluemoon was about to say a little easier. "I'm so glad we are getting mates at the same time."

"Stop being so evasive Bluemoon. Who is it?" asked Chaosheart. She was beginning to get a little scared about what she was going to say.

Again, the nervous she-cat took a deep breath. "It is Waterbreeze." she finally spit out.

Chaosheart's brain slipped upon its self. Her eyes became a deep blood red and her dark brown fur stood up in spikes. The demon that was inside of her came to the light.

"Never!" she cried out. "Waterbreeze is mine and no one else can have him." With her last word, she threw herself at her best friend.

Bluemoon was too fast; she had seen the change come over her friend. She darted through the trees and turned towards the camp.

The changed Chaosheart ripped after her friend. Her blurred mine registered that she was heading towards camp and moved to cut her off. Her legs pounded with adrenaline.

The gap was closing between the two cats. Bluemoon knew she was trapped unless she came upon another cat. Her possessed best friend was just too fast for her.

With one desperate leap, Bluemoon tried to leap up onto the branches of a nearby tree. Her claws slid uselessly off the bark. She fell into a heap at the base of the tree.

"Why did you think you could escape?" laughed Chaosheart in voice that was defiantly not her own. "I'm strong, your weak."

With each word the new Chaosheart spoke, she sliced her claws at her cowering friend. Blood ran out of shallow cuts. "Waterbreeze in all mine." more cuts, even deeper. Bluemoon's blood was beginning to pool beneath her.

Bluemoon's vision was spinning. She couldn't see straight and she knew there was no hope for her. Her wounds showed no signs of stopping their bleeding. When Chaosheart's paw descended for the last time, she said her good bye's to the living world.

It wasn't too be though. Chaosheart stopped her paw inches before she would kill her friend. "A quick death is too good for you." she spat out. "You need to suffer until StarClan comes to claim you." With her last word, she cut Bluemoon deeply right along her flank.

Bluemoon stared at her one-time best friend until she disappeared into the undergrowth. She stayed propped against the tree with nothing to do but feel her life drain out of her. The last word she was heard to utter was "Waterbreeze."

As Chaosheart fled from the scene of her murder, the reality of what she had done weighed her down. Her eyes would never switch back to their original pale yellow, and her mind would never be care free again.

She wandered the forest for days, no longer needing any food to sustain her. Her mind created pictures that no one else could see. Chaosheart thought she was all alone until a voice came from the trees above her head.

"I know what you did." the mysterious voice. "I think I could put a skill like that to good use." it continued.

Chaosheart clawed at her ears. "Shut up, shut up, shut up." she moaned. "Why won't you just go away." Blood ran from the scratches she had created on her ears.

The whispering tom jumped down from the overhanging branches. "Hey Chaos, I'm Black. I could bring you anything if you do whatever I tell you."

Thoughts of her old friends slightly brought the murderer back to her senses. "What do you want with me? I have lost everything I ever wanted."

"You could still lose more; your life to be precise." replied Black. "I could help you keep it." They went on in this manner for some times until Chaosheart was completely under Black's paw.

Chaosheart would roam the forest aimlessly with Black leaping from branch to branch never far away. Sometimes he would call down just to make sure the lost warrior was still his.

"I can see someone in the distance Chaos. I think they are hunting you down." teased Black. His voice echoed around the lost warriors head.

The lost warrior's eyes took on an even deeper shade of red. Her fur once again stood up in spikes. There was an enemy in the woods.

"You must kill him." whispered Black. His voice echoed from tree to tree and then disappeared on the breeze.

The simple command raged about Chaosheart's head. She slowly made her way to the unsuspecting ThunderClan warrior.

Wolfblaze had been warned that Chaosheart was roaming the forest, but he was more interested in the squirrel he had just scented. It would be his first real catch as a full warrior. It was his nervous excitement that made him miss the scent of two cats and old blood.

Claws caked with dried blood flew towards Wolfblaze. The latched themselves into his scruff. The tom was thrown of balance, but recovered quickly.

He flipped his attacker around and saw her blood red eyes. "Chaosheart." he breathed while trying to anchor his claws in her pelt.

"Yes you stupid warrior. Anyone who tries to kill me dies." said Chaosheart in her possessed voice. She bit her sharpened teeth into the tom's stomach and only released her grip when blood was freely flowing into her mouth.

Wolfblaze's eyes rolled back into his head. Blood slowly gurgled out of his mouth. His chest stopped beating and he slumped to the ground, dead.

"You did the right thing Chaos." called out Black. "It was either him or yourself, and you choose right." His black shape moved through the treetops.

Chaosheart left the scene of the murder with no guilt. It was as Black said, it was either her life or his. "Why would I want to die?" cackled Chaosheart aloud. There was no one besides Black who had heard her.

Over the next several days, she left a trail of blood in her wake as she slowly headed to the Twolegs place past WindClan territory. No Clan stood a chance against her brutal tactics. RiverClan's strongest swimmers were left to fester and WindClan's fastest runners rotted in the open air.

Once she was out of Clan territory, her murderous tirade didn't stop. Kittypets and loners felt her wrath. Their bodies turned up scarred and bloody in empty alleyways.

Black had taken to walking on trash cans above where Chaosheart walked. "We can do something great, you and I." he told his minion one day. "I know a group of rogues that we could control. They are weak minded fools."

Chaosheart showed no signs that she had heard what Black had said. She just kept walking straight or wherever Black decided to leave her.

The sun was setting beneath the building when Black and Chaosheart finally reached their destination, an alley populated by mainly strays. A large white tom sat on top of a crumble of stones.

"Howdy my buds," called out Black. "Have you guys missed me?" He seemed to be addressing the white tom especially.

"Black, I warned you about ever coming back to AlleyClan. Flamestorm and Clawblaze, you know what we to to traitors and intruders, punish him." he commanded of the largest warriors.

That is when Chaosheart stepped out of the shadows. She had seen to warriors walk towards her with a hostile look on their face. "They were trying to kill you." silently whispered Black., fueling her desire to maim and kill.

The two warriors didn't stand a chance. They refused to use killing blows, which made up most of Chaosheart's fighting. Deep scratches bleed on the three warriors pelts, but the two AlleyClan warriors seemed to be more affected than the exThunderClan warrior.

Fangstar, the white tom, looked on in horror as his two most loyal warriors were felled by this strange rabid cat. With one clean claw swipe, both warriors collapsed on the ground, having lost to much blood to even stand.

With her eyes darker than they had ever been before, Chaosheart leaped to where Fangstar was standing. This sudden, bold attack surprised the unquestioned leader. He managed to weakly counter the attack.

The whole of AlleyClan stared on in shock as their leader was slowly beaten to the side of the building. Black smiled as a possessed Chaosheart sliced Fangstar's throat. His blood drip and splashed down the pile of stones he was laying on.

Black walked up to Fangstar and kicked him with his paw. The lifeless leader rolled down to join the bodies of Flamestorm and Clawblaze. A mewling kit was shushed as their traitor rose to the leaders stone.

"Welcome to BloodClan." announced Black. "I'm am your new leader, and you will follow anything I saw or Chaos here will make you."

_With those words, the terrible reign of BloodClan in the city had begun. The treasured warrior code was abandoned and fear spread like wild fire. No cats was safe from Black's wrath. I wouldn't be until Scrouge's time that the work of Chaosheart would be seen by the forest._

_Even with the death that followed, new life was created. From the blood of Bluemoon and Wolfblaze sprang a new plant, the deathberry. It was born from the blood of the murdered. _

_StarClan or the Dark Forest never saw the arrival of Chaosheart or Black, but the belief is that they will return when the heavens open to do battle. No one will be prepared for the savagery of the possessed. _

_** _My birthday is on April 28th and it would be the best gift to review this story. I have several cats lined up; Twigtail: The Cannibal, Snowtiger: That Watcher, Furystar: The Competitor, Thornwhisker: The Hunter, and Coyotecry: The Rebel.**


	5. Twigtail: The Cannibal

** This chapter just wouldn't write. I might try again at a later date. It was **Fnord's** idea.**

**Twigtail: The Cannibal**

_When there isn't enough food to go around, bellies will growl and warriors will go weak. Sometimes, it is taken to an extreme. The spirit goes weak along with the rest of the body._

_Prey is scare on the open moor, and there seems to be only one option for a certain tom._

Something had happened to all the rabbits. They seemed to have disappeared at the same time. The few warriors that could still catch them were forced to give the only prey they had seen in days to the queens and elders.

Twigtail was one of those warriors. He could be seen on the moor every day chasing down invisible rabbits. His weakened legs carried him swiftly across the fields. Everything he did was for his Clan, WindClan.

His once powerful legs shook under him as he thundered across the grass chasing the one piece of prey the patrol had seen all day. His claws latched onto the rabbit and killed him with a quick bite to the neck. That tiny taste was the only prey he had eaten in days.

"Midnightbreeze, how about you say we take a quick bite before we take it back to camp." advised Twigtail. "My vision is getting all blurry. I can barley see where I'm going. "

The warrior in question shook his head. "We can't Twigtail. My mate is nursing kits, and I can't stand to see Floodkit and Rainkit die. They mean so much to me." He grabbed the prey out of Twigtail's mouth, or at least he tried to.

Twigtail danced away. The taste of fresh-kill enticed him. Its delicious flavor coated his mouth, and gave him ideas, good ideas, down right delicious ideas.

He flung the prey aside and dived towards Midnightbreeze. He could easily catch the exhausted warrior. His claws sunk right to his bones. Blood splashed onto his face. It was twice as tasty of that little bit of rabbit he had swallowed.

"Um... tastes salty." smiled Twigtail. His tongue moved to lap up more of the delicious red liquid. Midnightbreeze, still having not fully bleed to death watched his friend lap up his blood. The look on his face was pure horror.

"What are you doing?" he moaned. The sight of his blood being drunk was just to much for the already weak tom. He collapsed from either blood loss or so he couldn't see what was happening to him.

"I'm eating." smiled Twigtail. He barred his teeth and snapped at Midnightbreeze. Flesh tore under his teeth and the black tom collapsed, in too much pain to move.

Flashing teeth made good work of the warrior. Blood and pieces of fur decorated Twigtail's mouth. His stomach was full for the first time in months. Strength returned to his legs and renewed him to what he had been before the famine: a strong warrior.

The deranged warrior picked up the barely alive warrior and walked back to camp with Midnightbreeze laying limply in his arms. He pushed aside the long grasses that shielded the camp entrance and walked in.

The only kit with any energy, Rainkit, ran to greet whomever had been hunting, today his father and role model. "Daddy," he squealed. "Did you bring us back anything?"

"Of course little bitty kitties. Have a big bite to eat." laughed Twigtail. He dropped their now dead father at their feet, his blood starting to attract flies.

Rainkit fled back to his mother who was too weak to leave the nursery. Tears were streaming out from his eyes. "I wanted to be like you!" he shouted. "But, I would never have killed daddy. That was a stupid thing to do." The other warriors looked upon him in horror.

Foxstar walked up to the warrior. "Twigtail," he commanded. "I never want to see you on WindClan territory again." He pointed one claw at the exit and motioned with his tail for him to leave quickly.

"I'm not leaving without a snack." giggled Twigtail. He could easily overpower any cat in any of the Clans. He looked at the deputy, and smacked his lips. Foxstar just got batted aside when he tried to jump in front of the killing swipe.

He brought his claws to Toadleap, and the deputy couldn't do anything about him. The blood didn't stayed spilled for long because it was quickly licked up. Flesh was left in the burning sun to rot along with the limp body of Foxstar.

Before Twigtail left the camp causally, he swept into the nursery. Swallowflight stood strong and tried to protect her two kits from their doom. "I will kill you as easily as I killed your mate." teased Twigtail. He slowly lunged to one side to play with his prey.

The queen moved out of the way, but couldn't handle much more movement. Another lunge from the messed up warrior knocked her to her paws. Swallowflight cowered under her mate's murder. "Please spare my kits." she begged with her last ounce of strength.

So, he just swatted her aside. There wasn't enough meat on her body to make a decent snack; she was just skin and bones, not very tasty. Floodkit looked a lot tastier anyway. All that kit fat was sure to be just delicious.

He grabbed the kit's scruff and ran out of the camp and into the arid moorland. He left a trail of blood and dust behind him.

_The Clans never truly saw him again. Twigtail was one problem that was solved by Twolegs. They say him foaming at the mouth and took him to somewhere no cat dared to venture. _

_Some ThunderClan warriors reported seeing him sitting in the window and striving to see the moorland where he grew up. They just smiled to see the WindClan cannibal behind the hardened air, trapped._

** Please review, so I'll update faster. I have several cats lined up; Snowtiger: That Watcher, Furystar: The Competitor, Thornwhisker: The Hunter, Coyotecry: The Rebel, Blackmind: The Brainwashed, Ravenflight: The Unloved, Waterstream: The Silent Witness. Snowtiger should be pretty short.**

**Note to Shimmertail:** You do get a lot of emails from FF, but I think you can turn them off. It would probably be the best just to get an email too use for this.


	6. Snowtiger: The Watcher

** I got this idea from **Dragonstar16.** I don't this is what they though would happen when they gave it to me. I promise my chapters will be back to normal length after this. This one is kind of a break from all the creepy killings and such. It takes place in StarClan in cause you are confused about what is happening.**

**Snowtiger: The Watcher**

_Most villains rise to power by doing something, but that is not the only route. When a blind eyes is turned, an unknown evil is created._

_Even StarClan cats can go bad when they ignore the forest Clans._

Snowtiger sat on the jutting boulder that marked the edge of the sky. Her steely blue eyes gazed at all that lay beyond StarClan's borders. Below her, she could see the forest of the living Clans. She could make out the faint shape of cats.

Phantomflower sneaked up behind her. "Snowtiger, did you deliver the prophecy Blazingstar told you to." the former medicine cat asked curiously.

Feigning interest in the forest below, Snowtiger refused to look Phantomflower in the eyes. "Of course I did. Do you take me for an idiot? The forest Clans could die out without this news." she said, keeping her tone level.

Phantomflower just shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure. No hard feelings, right." smiled the worried she-cat. "I wouldn't want you to be angry with me."

Snowtiger sighed. "I'm not angry with you. You were just checking up like River wanted you to. There is nothing wrong with that." StarClan cats were just so stupid. Could they think for anyone but those stupid living cat?. They were the immortal ones now.

No, she hadn't delivered the prophecy. Toadstar could figure out that his deputy, Midnightbreeze was no good. It didn't take a genius to realize he had his own agenda. What warrior tried to kill his apprentice in the full view of the queens.

Snowtiger just sat on the rock and let the days fly by. She watched as Midnightbreeze got his claws dirtied with his leaders blood. She watched as the StarClan cats looked with horror upon the events unfolding in RiverClan.

"Phantomflower!" screamed River. "I thought I told you to deliver that prophecy. Why is my Clan tearing itself apart?" Her normally calm attitude gone.

"I gave it to Snowtiger to give to Toadstar. You know I haven't learned how to do that yet. I haven't been in StarClan long enough." she whimpered. "She said she relayed them to the leader."

Snowtiger sighed and walked over to River. "I did give them the prophecy," lied the former RiverClan warrior. "Toadstar must be too stupid to figure it out. You know about some of those RiverClan cats, can't see a clue in front of their nose."

River's fur fluffed up. "My Clan is not stupid." snarled the furious leader. "Don't forget you were apart of RiverClan before you died."

"Well, I gave them the prophecy, and they couldn't figure it out. They don't have me to help them out." retorted Snowtiger, not budging from her position. She had been the best and smartest cat in the Clan. The rest were lazy idiots that gave RiverClan the reputation of being fat kittypets.

River took a deep breath. "Just give them a new prophecy. We have to stop the evil from growing." She closed her eyes and lost herself to the world.

Mist started to pour out of her mouth. Phantomflower backed away, scared of the spectacle that was occurring. "_A soul of gold with be born, but coated in blood. It must be washed away, or the sky will be dark forever._" The prophecy poured from her mouth and the smoke was inhaled into Snowtiger.

Snowtiger shuddered as the prophecy filled through her body. She felt an intense need to tell the entire world of th prophecy, but she couldn't. The Clans needed to learn to be without the help of StarClan. It would only bring them trouble in the future.

Phantomflower looked antsy. It was her first prophecy reading. "Wowy, Snowtiger. I wish I could deliver a message like that. Imagine all the lives you could save." She sighed fitfully, imagining herself delivering the prophecy to the medicine cat.

"Yes." said Snowtiger. "All the lives I could save." She whispered to herself, and made her way to the point where she could watch the Clans.

Messing up her plan, Phantomflower followed her. "I want to do this one day, so can I watch you." she asked sweetly. Her paws keeping up with Snowtiger's brisk pace.

"No," snapped Snowtiger. "I need complete silence to make contact with RiverClan. Any noise will distract me." Maybe she could still prevent the prophecy from reaching the Clans.

"Oh, okay." sulked Phantomflower. She walked back to where River had disappeared, sent one sad look to Snowtiger, and melted into the trees.

"Yes," thought Snowtiger, the Clans can still be keep in their ignorance of their impending doom.

_The prophecy never reached the forest and its secrets disappeared (or so was the belief) with Snowtiger when she drifted apart. Phantomflower would never forget that day, but would never speak of it._

_The Clan would eventually be saved without the prophecy. It didn't take StarClan to shape the Clans lives. _

_It turns out River would always remember Goldensoul. When she would mention it to the recently dead deputy, he would claim no knowledge of a prophecy, just support from his friends._

** I got a lot of reviews last chapter. I love you guys and I have plenty of cats ready for your future enjoyment; Furystar: The Competitor, Thornwhisker: The Hunter, Coyotecry: The Rebel, Blackmind: The Brainwashed, Ravenflight: The Unloved, Waterstream: The Silent Witness, Dovesong: The Exiled Savior, Lionstorm: The Mastermind, Sunnysong: The Vain, Blackstorm: The Uninvited, and Winterflash: The Heartbroken. I'm going to have a lot of writing to do.**


	7. Furystar: The Competitor

** I finally got them back to normal length. Furystar was created by **dogdog10**, but given life by me. Some of the reviewers might notice your name in my story; that is my way of thanking you.**

**Furystar: The Competitor**

_Competition is a good thing. It helps apprentices gain the skills they need to become warriors and helps warriors stay at the top of their game. But is doesn't take much for competition to take a more violent turn. _

_A ShadowClan leader saw a way to take cats natural want to try themselves against others and turn it into a sick, twisted game._

The large ShadowClan leader sat on top of Moss Rock and looked down at his weak and pathetic Clan. They wouldn't be weak when he was done with them. His gaze drifted to a group of apprentices talking and laughing.

"Falconpaw," he called to the smallest apprentice, drawing the attention of the entire Clan. "How are your fighting skills coming along?"

The apprentice look terrified to be publicly addressed by his leader. "Shadowflight says that I'm better than I look." he said, getting more confident with each word he spoke.

He had fallen into his trap. "Than you wouldn't mind being today's entertainment then. I have been getting rather bored." said Furystar.

Falconpaw looked around a realized there was no where out of the situation he was stuck in. "Of course Furystar. I would be honored to be set to the test." He reluctantly spoke the official words of the Shadow Competition.

Most cats tried to make themselves as small possible because Falconpaw needed someone to fight. A young queen ushered her kit to hide behind her. "I won't let him hurt you." she whispered to the whimpering tom kit.

Nothing escaped Furystar's watchful eyes. "Bluefrost, did I hear you volunteer yourself. It might have been Chirpkit though. My hearing is a little off." he had a meticulous glint in his eyes when he spoke.

Bluefrost looked at her kit who was looking at her with his big innocent eyes. Her heart went out to them. "I would be honored to be set to the test." She looked at her kits when she said those words.

Chirpkit had no clue to what was going on. "Mommy, where are you going?" he scampered to his mother's side, but Meadowblossom pulled him back to the nursery.

"Chirpkit," she knelt down to speak to the young kit. "Why don't you play with Nightkit and Smokekit in the nursery until I tell you to come back out."

"Okay," smiled Chirpkit. He scampered back into the nursery, forgetting all about his mother for the moment.

Bluefrost and Falconpaw walked silently to the center of camp. They refused to look each other in the eyes. Neither could face the fact that tomorrow one of them would be dead. Furystar was the only one smiling.

"Everyone knows the rules. One of these cats will die, or all the kits will be killed." gloated Furystar. He loved how Meadowblossom, Bluefrost, and Honeyfeather flinched when he threatened the kits. They would easily put their lives before their kits.

Falconpaw moved to greet the queen in the middle. "You have kits to take care of, let me die." he whispered, shaking with fear.

"NO TALKING!" yelled Furystar. "Clan, what is Rule #5 of the Shadow Competition?"

"There will be no talking between the contestants. They must not say a word throughout their entire fight." recited the Clan in a monotone voice.

"Since I'm feeling merciful today, I will let this slide and not kill all the kits." said Furystar. "Also," he added. "Nightkit looks like she will make a great fighter."

Meadowblossom snarled quietly at the leader. With that, she turned away and went back in the nursery to check on the kits. No one seemed to notice her disappearance, they were to focused on the two circling cats.

Bluefrost keep sending looks at the nursery and silently pleading for Chirpkit to be okay. He was only three moons old. Her eyes filled up with tears and hoped this morning wouldn't be the last times she saw him.

Falconpaw never moved his eyes off of Bluefrost. He couldn't bare to look at his friends. He knew that he wasn't going to live to see tomorrow. Seeing Chirpkit grow up without a mother would be to much for him to bare.

Shadowflight shielded his eyes, he didn't want to see the battle. He could remember his own very well. The death of Wolfpaw weighed hard on him.

Bluefrost was the first to make a move. She lunged weakly at Falconpaw's left flank. As she thought, he leaped to the right to dodge the blow. She quickly changed the direction of her claws and raked her claws against his pelt, drawing blood.

An unnatural silence descended upon the fighters as the first blood stained the packed ground crimson. Falconpaw say his life blood dripping out of his side, but he paid it no special attention. He wasn't going to give Furystar the pleasure of seeing him in pain.

He tried to remember everything Shadowflight had taught him. "Drat," he thought to himself. "I should have listened more to what my mentor was saying."

In his small moment of stillness, Bluefrost sliced at Falconpaw again. This time getting him clean across the nose. The crowd gasped as blood splattered onto both warriors.

Furystar smiled. This was the kind of battle he loved. Bluefrost refused to be killed because she had kits to take care of, but Falconpaw was young and had lots of energy. It was going to get bloody and interesting.

The two competitors circled each other more cautiously now. Spilled blood was making the fighting ground slippery. Falconpaw's vision was beginning to swim from losing so much blood.

He weakly tried to pounce on top of the queen, but she moved out of the way too fast. When he hit the ground, his knees collapsed under him, and he fell to the ground.

Bluefrost approached the apprentice wearily, not wanting to be attacked surprisingly. When Falconpaw showed no signs of moving, Bluefrost raised her claws to deliver the death blow.

Taking the last of his energy, Falconpaw swiped his claws out. It caught the queen across her legs. Blood poured from the wound, but she paid it no attention; she never moved from her position.

Falconpaw saw his end coming and didn't waver from his position anymore. He looked at Bluefrost with unblinking hazel eyes. "Just kill me now," he whispered so that only Bluefrost could hear him. "Take me out of my pain."

Bluefrost looked away and broke her claws onto his neck. Falconpaw struggled silently then stopped when the queen finally bit his neck.

Chirpkit had escaped from the nursery with Nightkit and Smokekit just in time to see his mother kill the apprentice. "Mommy," he shouted.

Bluefrost looked to where he kit was calling from. She was splattered with blood, both hers and Falconpaw's. Her teeth were stained red and had chunks of fur lodged between them. Her wound on her leg was beginning to ooze. She wasn't a pretty sight.

Furystar saw the exchange between mother and kit. "Chirpkit, doesn't your mother look beautiful right now. The blood really brings out your eyes."

Chirpkit let out a squeal and raced out of the camp. He knew he just needed to get away from the Clan. They had stolen his mother's mind.

His little body ached from all the running he had done. He had never even been out of camp before, so when he approached a stinking black path, he didn't know what is was. Heat was radiating from it, and he was cold, so he walked onto it.

Bluefrost had escaped to chase after her kit as soon as Furystar walked back into his cave. Her paws, sticky with blood, pounded across the marshland. Chirpkit was moving quickly for a kit.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him sitting on the thunderpath. "Chirpkit," she desperately called out. "Please come back to me."

The little kit looked back to his mother and saw the horrible bloody beast. "You are scary. I hate you now!" he shouted.

If he said anything else, it was masked by the roaring of a monster. Its glowing eyes sweep Chirpkit away. Bluefrost ran onto the thunderpath, not caring if another monster was coming, to find her only kit gone, only the smallest piece of his ginger fur remained, snagged on a sharp rock.

"Noooooo!" she wailed, her anguished cries filling the air. "Why did you have to go?" She knelt over and picked the fur, her only reminder of her kit and mate.

She dejectedly walked back into camp. Dewstrike ran up to her. "Bluefrost, you need to follow me. I'll get you some cobwebs, chervil, dock, and a couple poppy seeds to chew on. Come on." The medicine cat rushed around her like a busy bee.

Inside the medicine den, Bluefrost was pushed behind a boulder. It revealed a large chamber that Bluefrost had never seen before. "Dewstrike," she said wearily, "Where are we?"

"Shh..." hushed the medicine cat. "This is the Revolt. If Furystar finds us, we are all as good as dead. Meadowblossom, Honeyfeather, Shadowflight, Amberheart, Nightkill, and Destinyclaw are all here."

Amberheart spoke next. "I don't care if I die. He has killed Scorchfur and Falconpaw. There is nothing more for me here."

Bluefrost had forgotten Amberheart was Falconpaw's mother. "I'm so sorry about Falconpaw. I just lost Chirpkit and it burns a whole in my heart."

The surprised she-cat warrior gasped. "What happened to Chirpkit? I know Falconpaw laid down his life so you could stay with him."

Bluefrost's tears made it hard to understand, but Amberheart just nodded. "Just join us. We all want revenge for our loved ones."

Nightkill answered the unasked question. "We are going to kill him tonight." said the black she-cat bluntly.

Destinyclaw spoke next. "Dewstrike believes that he never actually received his nine lives. He only needs to die once to be gone forever."

"You mean we could end this?" asked Bluefrost, tears now flowing freely. It sounded too good to be true. She had been tormented by the shadow of the leader for too long.

Amberheart nodded. "We need your help though." she said. She started to outline the plan. The rest of the cats leaned forward to hear their jobs.

Nightkill nodded. "Are you ready Destinyclaw?" They would be the ones doing the actual killing. "One death is better than the deaths of the entire Clan."

"Of course I am. This can't go on anymore. It is strange how one cat managed to brainwash everyone." Destinyclaw managed to sum up everyone's thoughts in one sentence.

Honeyfeather walked over to Bluefrost. "Are you all better partner?" They were going to get some of Furystar's loyal warriors to chase after them.

"I only have a shallow cut on my legs." said Bluefrost. "I will do my part like everyone else." She would have her life put on the line for the second time this day.

Dewstrike must had left during the meeting because she reappeared just then. "Guys, the sun is setting. You are going to need to get in position soon."

The cats nodded and put tails on each other's shoulders. They wished each other good luck silently, just connecting eyes. Too much was at risk to talk.

One at a time they walked out of the hidden cave in the medicine den. Honeyfeather meet up with Bluefrost just outside the camp. "You or me first?" she asked.

"I'll go." said Bluefrost to her friend. To Hollowclaw who was supposed to be outside of the entrance she yelled. "Finally, I have escaped. I can now join ThunderClan where Blazingstar won't make me fight apprentices."

Hollowclaw wasn't the smartest warrior in ShadowClan, probably why Furystar trusted him, and never suspected a trap or distraction. He heard a she-cat trying to escape and followed her.

"You aren't going to escape. Furystar will give you mercy if you come back right now." shouted Hollowclaw on the chase. His paws were bounding silently across the land after the escapee.

Bluefrost's heart was beating quickly. The tom had given chase. She ran as far away from ShadowClan's camp as she could. If she was caught, at least Nightkill and Destinyclaw would have time.

When she dared to look behind her, she saw Hollowclaw close behind. The gap between them was closing quickly. Fear filled her eyes; death had be following her all day, and it was about to catch her.

Hollowclaw could smell her fear scent, and it filled his legs with adrenaline. He was going to catch the traitor. Furystar might give him her as a mate if he captured her alive.

Bluefrost cried out as her cut reopened. Blood pured down her leg as it pounded in her ears. "I wouldn't be prey any longer!" she said to Hollowclaw. She stopped and turned on point to face the warriors.

"Trying to escape Bluefrost." teased Hollowclaw. "You know Furystar was pleased with your performance today. You didn't need to escape."

"I don't care about Furystar anymore." said Bluefrost. "He isn't going to bother us anymore after tonight." That was as much as she dared to say about the Revolt.

"Ha." laughed Hollowclaw haughty. "If anything, he is going to be an even bigger problem for you. Don't you know that you will have to fight him." informed the tom.

Bluefrost didn't seem like she even registered his comment. She just leaped at him. Her claws dug into his fur and stayed.

Hollowclaw howled and tried to fling the she-cat off his back, but her claws were in too deep. Changing plans, he rolled over and pressed the queen beneath his body.

The extra weigh made it difficult for the she-cat to breathe. Her claws loosened slightly as oxygen wasn't reaching them. That was all Hollowclaw needed.

With all thoughts of taking her alive gone, he released his full fury upon her. Claws flashed silver in the light of the moon. Bluefrost just couldn't last against the brutal onslaught.

Hollowclaw raised his claws and prepared to deliver the same blow she had used on Falconpaw that morning, she lay helpless to stop. She felt a sharp bite of pain, then no more.

_The end of Bluefrost also marked the end of the tyranny of Furystar. Nightkill and Destinyclaw had done their job. The cursed leader was no more._

_Bluefrost was found by a patrol led by Amberheart, soon to be Amberstar. The whole Clan mourned her and thanked her for giving them the ultimate sacrifice._

_The memory of Furystar would erase itself from even the minds of the oldest elders. They only thing that remains is the permanent stain of blood in the center of the camp. Later generations believed it to be only mud, but it was the life of Falconpaw and countless others. _

** I love all the ideas that you guys have given me. I have plenty of cats lined up; Thornwhisker: The Hunter, Coyotecry: The Rebel, Blackmind: The Brainwashed, Ravenflight: The Unloved, Waterstream: The Silent Witness, Dovesong: The Exiled Savior, Lionstorm: The Mastermind, Sunnysong: The Vain, Blackstorm: The Uninvited,Winterflash: The Heartbroken, and Smallfang: The Runner. I would like to thank everyone for making this my most popular story.**


	8. Thornwhisker: The Hunter

****** This wasn't my favorite, but I still like it. It starts off with Thorwhisker's mate if you are confused. This was given to me by **Snowsplash of NightClan**. This is a little different than her idea, but than aren't all my stories.**

**Thornwhisker: The Hunter**

_Insanity is not knowing that you are doing something crazy. Evilness is knowing exactly what you are doing but not stopping. There is a very thin borderline and it is easy to fall to either side._

_Sometimes no one can tell what side you fall onto. What side a WindClan tom was blown to, nobody knows._

ShadowClan was getting as daring as Swiftlily was getting restless. Sure her kits were cute, but they were getting to be very annoying. Being pounced on lost its humor a long time ago.

She approached Whitestar to ask something that had been on her mind for awhile. "Can I please go on a patrol Whitestar. I have been cooped up in the nursery forever. " she begged.

The leader seemed to consider this for a moment than nodded. "You can lead Winterthaw, Arcticmist, and Mothflower to patrol the ShadowClan border. Be careful though, they have been giving our warriors some trouble lately." he said carefully.

"Of course I will." replied Swiftlily. She ran off to find the warriors Whitestar had assigned to her patrol. She looked around briefly for her mate, Thornwhisker, but than decided that he was out hunting and wouldn't be back for awhile. He would never know she had left the nursery..

With everyone gathered, they started across the moor. Mothflower decided to bring her apprentice, Brookpaw. He was hoping all over the place. "What is that awful smell!" he cried out when we got closer to the border.

"That is what ShadowClan smells like Brookpaw. Remember it well." laughed Mothflower. The little apprentice opened his mouth even wider to get a better sniff.

Arcticmist stopped for a second. "It smells closer than usual."he commented, walking a little closer to the border when suddenly a patrol of ShadowClan warriors burst through the thin shrubbery separating the moorland from the thunderpath.

The black tom leaped at Winterthaw and the two were soon digging claws into each others pelt. Swiftlily moved to help the warrior out, but a gray she-cat interrupted her.

Mothflower soon found herself dealing with the third member of the patrol. "Brookpaw!" she shouted over the sounds of battle. "Get back to camp and tell Whitestar to seen more warriors. We seem to have run into some trouble."

The apprentice shoot off, but it was too slow to stop the inevitable. Swiftlily was weakening under the ShadowClan warrior's blows. It had been moons since she had joined an actual patrol, and she was regretting it now.

Swiftlily wiggled under the warrior grip, but she just couldn't break loose. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her neck than nothing at all.

Paws were pounding across the moor. Whitestar had brought Amberheart, Bunnystorm, and Blazepaw with him. They slowly beat the ShadowClan warriors back onto their own territory.

Bunnystorm looked in horror at Swiftlily. Her blood was running from a gashing wound in her back. Her chest seemed to be stilled. "We have to get her back to camp." cried the she-cat.

Brookpaw was off again to fetch Meadowblossom, but it was already to late. Swiftlily was in StarClan.

When Thornwhisker came back from hunting, he saw the whole Clan gathered around the medicine den. He was slightly curious about what happened, but he knew his mate and kits were safe. Swiftlily was in the nursery with Ashkit and Barkkit.

He walked a little closer and saw Bunnystorm and Mothflower leaning against one another. Tears were streaming down their faces. Their mates were standing a distance away, also having a somber expression on their faces.

Thornwhisker picked up his pace a little. When he pushed aside some apprentices, he saw the worst sight imaginable. Swiftlily lying completely still while Meadowblossom covered her in rosemary and other sweet smelling herbs.

He didn't cry out; he just stared in disbelief at her. He slowly moved his eyes from his mate and looked at Meadowblossom, than Mothflower, Winterthaw, Arcticmist, Amberheart, Bunnystorm, and lastly back to Swiftlily.

Without saying a word, he left the camp and disappeared onto the moor. Ashkit tried to go after him, but Honeyfeather held her back. "He just needs some time alone." said the queen.

Thornwhisker desperately needed time alone. His perfect little world had just spiraled out of his control. His mate was dead and his kits had no mother.

As every widowed mate does, he looked to someone to blame for his current misfortune. It wasn't Swiftlily's, Ashkit's, or Barkkit's fault. There must be someone responsible for this untimely death.

Then it came into his mind. "Honeyfeather and Whispbreeze." he breathed. The queens hadn't stopped his love from joining a patrol. It was all their fault. They had it fully in their power to stop Swiftlily from dying.

But he still didn't know what to do. He was no leader, no deputy, just a plain and simple warrior that followed orders. All he knew was he need to do something, something big.

The golden sun was beginning to set behind the horizon when Thornwhisker finally decided to head back to camp. The loss of his mate still weighed heavy on his heart, but he could breath easier.

Most of WindClan was asleep when he finally got back. Even Honeyfire who was supposed to be guarding the entrance was asleep. Her head was stuck in the heather that served as a barrier. She didn't even stir when Thornwhisker walked right past her.

He was about to slide into the warrior den when she heard a sound coming from the nursery. It sounded like the mewling of kits. Thornwhisker walked over to the nursery and peeked in.

Honeyfeather was curled up with her kit, Lilackit, and Whispbreeze was with hers, Tumblekit, Flickerkit, and Aurorakit. But the noise wasn't coming from any of them.

It was coming from a bundle of fur in the corner. Ashkit and Barkkit were huddled together and shivering from lack of warmth. Barkkit was making the noise, mewling in hunger.

Those were his kits thought Thornwhisker. Ashkit was an exact replica of her mother. How could either Honeyfeather or Whispbreeze shun them like this? Lilackit looked completely innocent as she slept across her scoundrel of a mother.

Thornwhisker silently padded up to Honeyfeather like he was sneaking up on a rabbit. The unlucky queen just sat there, not suspecting anything was wrong.

The tom felt a jolt of power as her realized that he held the life of a cat in his hands. It was the most intoxicating feeling ever, like when he got into the catmint supply once.

Thornwhisker's claws didn't make a sound as the sliced through the air. The easily cut open the queens throat. Blood splashed onto Lilackit, but she just yawned and moved into a more comfortable position.

Honeyfeather just let out a small yelp that quickly faded. The rustling of the wind across the grasses prevented any sound from reaching Whispbreeze's ears. She lay oblivious to what had just occurred.

As Thornwhisker made his way to the only alive queen, Flickerkit let out a loud mew and stretched her paws. They ended up knocking Tumblekit right outside the head. Aurorakit struggled around and managed to wake her mother up.

Whispbreeze opened her eyes to clam down her wiggling kits when she noticed the blood that was beginning to soak into her nest. At the start of the dribble was a dark shape in the outline of a cat.

"Help!" yelled Whispbreeze as loud as she could. Maybe, just maybe a warrior would come to protect her from whatever was coming towards her.

A deep chuckle echoed about the nursery. "You killed Swiftlily." said Thornwhisker. "You will not live to see tomorrow with scars like the ones on my heart."

He brought his claws down on Whispbreeze's head. They seemed to skim the air above her head before finally making contact. His already bloodied claws sliced smoothly through her head, taking her ears clean off.

Whispbreeze hissed in pain, but stayed in her position. She wasn't going to expose her kits to that killer. Even as blood poured over her eyes and her ears lay on the nursery floor.

Thornwhisker froze in horror when he was the young queen stay strong. The reality of what he did cam crashing down on him. Honeyfeather was dead and Whispbreeze would be soon.

He raced out of the camp and tried to run away from his guilt. Maybe if he ran fast enough, it wouldn't be able to catch up and he would be free.

The night air raced over his back but did not erase his guilt. Afraid to go back to his Clan, Thornwhisker headed to Highstones. He had to take his case straight to StarClan.

There was only one obstacle in his way. Thornwhisker had forgotten completely about the thunderpath that divided the moors from the stones.

Thornwhisker flew across the grass land with no thoughts except to show his innocence. When he reached the thunderpath, he didn't even register the smell.

Suddenly bright lights blinded him. To his confused mine, it looked like th blowing pelts of StarClan warriors. He knelt and waited to hear their justice.

But justice was not what he felt. His legs felt like they were being crushed and being ripped apart. He blood and fur was splatter against the thunderpath. His heartbeat slowed to a snail's pace.

_As Thornwhisker's heart timed out, so did Whispbreeze's. The two would die on the same day, but no one would care for him. His body was left to rot and fester on the rough thunderpath._

_The kits would remember nothing from that night except the shadow of a grief-driven cat. They would have a whole in their hearts that their mother should have spilled._

_No one knows for sure where Thornwhisker ended up, but cats report seeing his translucent being on the border of StarClan and the Dark Forest; forever guarding the line between good and evil. _

** I have enough cats to last a long time. I will still except cats, but I will be getting more picky. Here is who are lined up; Coyotecry: The Rebel, Blackmind: The Brainwashed, Ravenflight: The Unloved, Waterstream: The Silent Witness, Dovesong: The Exiled Savior, Lionstorm: The Mastermind, Sunnysong: The Vain, Blackstorm: The Uninvited,Winterflash: The Heartbroken, Smallfang: The Runner, Coldstar: The United, Nightclimb: The Instigator, Indigoswirl: The Forgotten Prophecy, Torntail: The Collector, and Tigerstrike: The Brother.**


	9. Coyotecry: The Rebel

** I thinks this is one of the better ones. It was given to me by **Nightkill** (I know she had been really excited to read it.) I really love all the support I am getting. I think this is the first chapter were no one dies.**

**Coyotecry: The Rebel**

_Loyalty is a special treasure. It is the strongest bound that can be formed, but it can be weakened when joined by another. In the end only one can prevail, and the others will crumble to dust and disappear forever._

_A cat's heart is torn to pieces when love and religion compete against each other._

Coyotecry stepped out her her den to be greeted by a stampede of kits. They tumbled into her and sent her sprawling on the ground.

Fallingkit was in the lead. "Coyotecry," she laughed. "Do you want to play with us? You can be the great DarkClan leader." she said proudly.

A black kit from the back squealed. "You said I could lead. It is my clan after all. I'm the amazing Darkstar." he added indigently.

Coyotecry looked to see which kit had spoken. "Darkkit," she announced to the congregation of kits. "I name you leader of DarkClan until I return from collecting herbs."

"See Fallingkit. I am the amazing leader of DarkClan."smiled Darkkit running around. "You can be Fallingstar, leader of MoonClan."

Coyotecry smiled at the kits and tried to make an escape. She was prevented by a ginger tom kit. "You must no trespass onto StormClan territory." He fluffed up his fur and tried to look as big a fearless as possible.

"Oh Southkit, I really have to go." pleaded Coyotecry, going along with his idea that she was trapped. "I need herbs and spices for my Clan."

Southkit looked extremely guilty and ran back to the nursery, probably to tell his mother how big of a meanie Coyotecry was. Lilackit was trampled by her brother as she tried to make her way out of the nursery.

Fallingkit and Darkkit ran after Southkit pretending to be leading patrols in an attack. Coyotecry added borage leaves on the list of plants to get. Silverstorm was ready to give birth any day.

She tried slid out of the RiverClan camp. The warriors moved aside when she pushed them. Of course, the leader didn't; he was the one cat ranked higher than her.

"Hey Coyotecry." shouted Talonstar. "Do you think you can pick up some borage for Silverstorm? She is going to have my kits soon."

The medicine cat rolled her eyes. The kits were just as annoying as he was. "That is what I was going to do Talonstar. Leave medicine to me and go lead the Clan or something that leaders do."

Coyotecry just walked away. No one in her Clan really respected her. To them she was just a wayward warrior. She was chosen by StarClan, that was more than they could say.

Muttering under her breath about unchosen warriors, Coyotecry made her way to the Twoleg place on the edge of the territory. It was the best place to find most of the herbs.

She splashed in the river on her way there. Being a medicine cat had its perks, no one in any of the Clans could attack you.

Suddenly, she heard splashing behind her. Turning around, she saw a light gray tom walking up behind her. Coyotecry didn't think she was in any danger, so she called out to the tom. "Hello," she called out. "You don't smell like a Clan cat."

The tom didn't stop walking as he replied. "Not everyone is a Clan cat you know. Some of us prefer to live on our own. I'm called Hades."

"Oh, hello Hades." said a startled Coyotecry. She had never meet a loner before and didn't really know what to do. "Do you want to collect herbs with me?"

Hades smiled crookedly. "I never turn down a chance to do anything with a pretty she-cat." He walked the rest of the way to the small Twoleg forest with her.

The two cats got to talking and Coyotecry was enjoying herself for once. This was the first grown cat who she had talked to in awhile. Most warriors just ignored her; the kits were the only ones who spent any length of time around her.

She bent down to grab a mouthful of catmint. Suddenly Hades came from behind and pounced on her back. Coyotecry feared the worse until Hades burst out laughing.

"You are such a darling Coyote." he chuckled. "I would love to see you more often. You want to meet here tomorrow and noon-high."

Coyotecry's spirits soared. Someone liked her and wanted to spend more time with her. This was maybe the only cat who enjoyed her company. "Of course," she replied. "See you tomorrow."

Hades waved goodbye to here with his tail and sauntered off whistling a tune. Coyotecry sighed after he had left; he was just what she needed.

She picked up the catmint and started on her way back to camp. Coyotecry was happier than she had ever been before. Not even Talonstar could bring her down.

The leader walked up to her. "Coyotecry, did you remember to bring the borage for Silverstorm? Or is that catmint all you have."

Coyotecry looked down at the herbs she had gathered and realized she had forgotten completely about Silverstorm's borage. "Oh no," she said sarcastically. "I guess I will need to go collect some more tomorrow."

Talonstar glared at his medicine cat. There was really nothing more he could make her do. She was bound only by the will of StarClan, so he just pawed away.

The medicine cat slid back in her den only to be attacked be greeted with a grumpy elder. Winterthaw sat on the makeshift nest and grumbled under his breath. "The pesky apprentices refuse to clean me of my ticks. They are really itching."

Coyotecry sighed but started to help Winterthaw out anyway. There was some questions she needed to ask a cat who had seen a lot. The former deputy was defiantly that cat.

"What are rules about medicine cats?" she asked curiously. She really didn't know them.

Winterthaw gapped at her. "What do you mean what are the rules about medicine cats? You should know them better than I do."

"Well," sighed Coyotecry. "You know how Meadowblossom died really early in my apprenticeship?" When Winterthaw nodded, she continued. "She never really got to explain everything to me."

"I'm sure there are secret ones, but all I know is that medicine cats can't have mates or kits." he said. "Now how about this ticks."

The elder's words echoed in her head even after he padded out of her den. She couldn't have a mate; she couldn't have kits. The life she was envisioning with Hades was impossible, unless she changed the warrior code.

Change the warrior code; that could be done. Someone had to create it in the first place, so what would stop someone from changing it. She was a medicine cat, wasn't that what she was supposed to do.

Thinking about how she was going to go about doing this, she retired to her den. The sun had yet to set over camp, but no one came to bother her.

It was the sunrise of the next day when Coyotecry set out. "Talonstar," she shouted as she left the camp. "I'm going to get some borage for Silverstorm."

The leader just glanced at his medicine cat. "Don't forget it this time Coyotecry. You are going to need an apprentice soon if you can't remember these things."

Coyotecry huffed and walked away. She didn't need her leader scolding her. She was going to be remembered for moons to come for changing the warrior code. Talonstar would be forgotten as soon as Cackletalon become leader.

She quickly scampered down to where she had agreed to meet Hades the day before. He was sitting in the Twoleg forest playing with some of the flowers. His eyes meet hers when they came into view.

"Hades," she cried out. "You need to come with me tonight to Highstones."

The tom just looked at her. "Coyote, why do I need to come with you? There isn't something wrong with you." he asked, a concerned look on his face.

Coyotecry shook her head. "No, it's just that I can't be with you, so we have to convince some important Clan cats to go along with my plans."

Hades shrugged. "Whatever you say Coyote. Just don't get me killed."

Coyotecry smiled and rubbed against Hades. It felt so good to have a cat understand her. "Thank you Hades. This means so much to me."

With tails intertwined, they made their way to Highstones for the half moon medicine ceremony. It was long before the moon would rise, but the two cats could care less.

They chased each other around and across RiverClan and WindClan territory. Coyotecry felt free from the pressure that had existed since Meadowblossom died. Hades was just having fun with a pretty she-cat that found him attractive.

Nothing could stop them. With the wind ruffling their pelts, they became confident they could succeed. Coyotecry was already envisioning the life she could have.

Both cats were cuddled together when they heard pattering steps coming down from entrance of Moonstone. Mudsplash, the WindClan medicine cat, was complaining to the others as he made his way into the cavern.

"Spicekit refuses to be my apprentice because she wants to have kits." he complained. "None of the other kits have any aptitude for herbs, and I'm not getting any younger."

Tumblespin let out a small laugh. She was the youngest medicine cat after Coyotecry herself. She had no need for an apprentice yet.

When they reached the Moonstone, they saw Coyotecry was already there. Bushpelt called out to her. "We thought you weren't coming when you didn't show up outside."

Coyotecry gulped and started the speech she had been preparing in her mind. She almost lost the nerve until she saw Hades' eyes shining from where he was hidden.

"I have a proposition to make." she said, ignoring Bushpelt's surprised shout. "We change the warrior code to allow medicine cats to have mates."

This was meet by a bustling of noise. Bushpelt's apprentice, Shatteredpaw, looked meekly at the ground. Coyotecry was willing to bet he was in love with on of the she-cat apprentices.

Mudsplash was the first to really speak. "I think Coyotecry makes sense right now. StarClan has shown Spicekit favor, but she hates the rule preventing kits."

Tumblespin just nodded. The image of a handsome Mountainfall formed in her mind. If she just be with him, her life would be perfect.

Bushpelt was the only cat to protest. "StarClan made these rules for a reason, and we can't just ignore them. Shatteredpaw, ignore them."

Shatteredpaw would have none of his mentor's nonsense. "I can choose what I think is best. StarClan chose me as well as you. Allowing medicine cats to have mates would be right."

Eventually Bushpelt was pushed into the plan by four persuasive medicine cats. He didn't really have a choice, he was outnumbered.

"Meet back here tomorrow." instructed Coyotecry. "Talk to your leader to see if we have to do this by force." Mudsplash looked a little unsure when force was mentioned, but he was already deep into it.

Coyotecry was the last to leave the Highstones so she could receive Hades. She ran her tail along his pelt. "We can actually do this."

Hades rubbed against her. "You can do everything you want little Coyote. Your Clans don't stand a chance against you."

The rest of the way was silent. It wasn't awkward thought; they just found pleasure in each others company. They separated outside the RiverClan camp. Hades just waved good bye with his tail and disappeared into the night.

Coyotecry couldn't imagine going back, but Hades insisted she did. The world had changed in so many way for her in this one day. Nothing was there for her in RiverClan.

It had barely been a second that Coyotecry had been in camp that Talonstar approached her. "Where have you been? I had to sent Herringpaw to fetch the borage. Do you know where you alliance lies?"

A defiant streak passed through Coyotecry's blood. "Not to you." she shouted, drawing some warriors out of their dens.

This was when Darkkit scurried out of the nursery with Fallingkit and Southkit at his paws. "I saw her walking with a light gray tom when Owldive took us swimming."

Talonstar turned on Coyotecry again. "Are you going against the warrior code now Coyotecry. Meeting with a tom from another Clan. That is breaking two rules you are breaking."

"He isn't from another Clan." said Coyotecry, dangerously silent. "He is a loner and cares about me more than any of you do."

The leader was stuck in a bad situation. He could exile Coyotecry, but the would leave RiverClan without a medicine cat and more pron to attacks. The other choice was to break the warrior code and allow a loner to mate with his medicine cat.

Taking a deep breath, Talonstar made his choice. "Coyotecry, I never want to see you in RiverClan territory again. Lilackit will become the new medicine cat."

This brought a lot of hissing from the cats that had gathered outside their dens. Sharpstorm protested the loudest. "We can't just be without a real medicine cat. We will all fall to disease and infection. Lilackit is just a kit. She knows nothing about caring for her Clan."

It was Lilackit who spoke, her eyes and pelt shining with stars, "StarClan has spoken. The warrior code is not to change and Coyotecry has broken it. She is to be sent away."

With her last word, a spiral of darkness came down from the sky. It encased Coyotecry and blocked her cries. With a flash of white light, the vortex disappeared along with the medicine cat.

_None of the forest Clans, including StarClan, would ever see or hear of her again. Rumor had that she had been specially transported to the Dark Forest. _

_The rebellion of the medicine cat died quickly. Once they saw they had no leader, they saw they had been brainwashed. The rules forbidding medicine cats to have mates and kits was never revoked._

_Lilackit would grow to become the best medicine cat RiverClan had ever seen. The memories of Coyotecry would fade swiftly. It was only Hades who would remember her until he died many, many moons later._

** Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. I know Coyotecry fell for Hades quickly, but think about it, he was a handsome tom who actually cared for her. Here is who are lined up;Blackmind: The Brainwashed, Ravenflight: The Unloved, Waterstream: The Silent Witness, Dovesong: The Exiled Savior, Lionstorm: The Mastermind, Sunnysong: The Vain, Blackstorm: The Uninvited,Winterflash: The Heartbroken, Smallfang: The Runner, Coldstar: The United, Nightclimb: The Instigator, Indigoswirl: The Forgotten Prophecy, Banestar: The Tryant, Torntail: The Collector, and Tigerstrike: The Brother.**

**Note to Southerner Rulez:** I can't use Greenfrost because than I would defianly have to change my rating to M.


	10. Blackmind: The Brainwashed

** I hope this is worth the wait. It was submitted by **Amberheart of WindClan** and I'm glad I finally got it up for her. If everyone who has this on story alert and favorite, I will have 100 review. You will do that for me, right.**

**Blackmind: The Brainwashed**

_The mind can easily be changed. A small seed of doubt can grow into a thought that infects the whole body. It only takes the tiniest amount of urging before is growing into a plaque that can't be stopped. _

_When a seed is planted in the mind of a ThunderClan warrior, it will grow so quickly that it can't be stopped._

Blackmind was out on his first patrol as a full warrior. His mother, Lilyheart, was padding beside him with her apprentice, Amberpaw. It was a normal day on the ShadowClan border.

Amberpaw was walking silently, taking in everything Lilyheart was saying. Her eyes darted back and forth, scanning the scene for any sign of ShadowClan. She wanted everyone to see that she was ready to be a full warrior.

It was her alert eyes and nose that first pointed out the sign of danger. "Lilyheart, Blackmind," she called out. "Look!" She was pointing to the bushes that blocked the thunderpath from view.

From those bushes came a patrol of ShadowClan warriors led by the deputy, Shimmertail. Her eyes were filled with blood lust. "Hey ThunderClan," she called out.

Battle-hardened warriors fanned out behind her. They look on their faces said they went business. One was smiling, but it looked more like he was barring his teeth.

Amberpaw stood her ground despite her obvious fear. Her fur was bristled and fear scent was coming off her in waves. "This is our territory." she said with the most courage she could muster.

Lilyheart took one look at the warriors and fled into the trees. She knew she was the fastest and would be able to reach ThunderClan camp in time to hopefully get help.

Both Amberpaw and Blackmind thought she was abandoning them. They steeled themselves to their fate; they would go down fighting. When they looked at each others, their eyes told each other good luck and see you in StarClan.

"Attack," said Shimmertail. Her voice was soft but carried easily across the gathered cats. They all understood, it was time to fight and bleed.

Blackmind fought with all his strength to protect Amberpaw, but it wasn't enough. ShadowClan warriors eventually broke through and found their way to Amberpaw.

All the training in the world could not save her. Three full-grown warriors were on her. Their claws were soon filled with tufts of her fur and splotches of her blood.

With the last of his strength, Blackmind fought. He lost count of how long he had been going. ShadowClan warriors started to fall back because he was fighting for something important: his life.

But his victory was short-lived. Shimmertail joined the battle and her warriors fought with new energy. Their claws moved faster than he could follow and soon Blackmind found himself on the ground at the mercy of the merciless warriors.

A large white tom was about to deliver a killing blow when Shimmertail stopped him. "Blizzardsky, we don't want to kill him." she stressed. "We still might have some uses for him."

Blackmind had no clue what this meant, but he was terrified. Would he be killed in the sight of everyone in ShadowClan? Why had his mother ran away when she could have stayed by his side, why?

He had no time to wonder because a hard blow hit him in the neck and he could see no more. Black shapes were moving around his mind. Lilyheart, Shimmertail, Amberpaw, Tigerstrike, and Blazingstar would appear for awhile, than slowly fade away.

Everything in this world had a lucid dream feeling. Nothing seemed quite real. It was forever before the dream world took on a more real feel.

The air around him was still dark, but Blackmind could now feel the pounding of his head and the chill of the wind. It wrapped around him like a cold layer of moss.

"Hello," he called out tentatively. ThunderClan might have saved him, but there was still a chance he was in ShadowClan somewhere. When he received no answer, he tried to stand.

His efforts were futile though. His paws seemed to be held steadfast to the ground. No matter how hard or sharply he moved, they wouldn't budge.

Suddenly a voice came gliding through the shadows. "It was all Lilyheart's fault," the voice said. In the most dreamlike tone, it repeated itself over and over again.

Blackmind wanted to cry out that his mother would never do such a thing, but the doubt that had settled in the back of his mind grew. His mother had abandoned him and her apprentice when the warriors came. What kind of Clan mate did that?

Not his mother. No, he shook his head his mother had loved and cared for him since he was a kit. One action couldn't change that. Maybe she had gone for help.

"It is was all Lilyheart's fault," the voice contined to repeat. As Blackmind drifted into an exhausted, fitful sleep, the message continued to repeat itself. Sometimes stopping for awhile, but never for so long that Blackmind forgot it was there.

When he woke up, all he could think was that Amberpaw's death was Lilyheart's fault. His mother was responsible for his imprisonment and her innocent apprentice's entry into StarClan.

It was all Lilyheart's fault. It was all Lilyheart's fault. It was all Lilyheart's fault. It was all Lilyheart's fault. It was all Lilyheart's fault. It was all Lilyheart's fault.

That was all he could think about. The voice endlessly drilled it into his mind. He collapsed exhausted that night whispering that phrase even though his throat was parched.

When his fevered mind returned to consciousness, he scented the delicious, mouthwatering scent of fresh prey. It wasn't as fresh as the ones in the forest, but Blackmind pounced on it all the same. He gobbled in up quickly.

When the prey was consumed, a new voice began. "You must avenge you betrayal," the voice started again in its smooth tone.

Blackmind had little defense against it and fell easily into it trap. "It is all Lilyheart's fault." he whispered to anyone that might hear him. "I must avenge my betrayal."

A ball of moss was given to him to quench his thirst. His throat was parched from chanting his message all day. It slid wonderfully down his throat, and Blackmind could start his chant with renewed zeal.

The second day he fell asleep chanting his pledge with out realizing it. The day passed slowly for him, and the only thing that keep him alive was his determination to get revenge.

Prey was in the same corner as the day before. Same as before, Blackmind devoured it. His stomach ached with the unexpected amount of food. More water was supplied.

The message changed again. It's concept was similar, but it was more brutal than the last. "ThunderClan protected Lilyheart. They need to be extinguished."

The mention of ThunderClan stirred some far off memory in Blackmind's head, but he couldn't quite recall him. It plagued him like an unscratched itch.

But as the new message pounded itself in his head, he forgot completely about what he was even thinking about.

"It is all Lilyheart's fault. I must avenge my betrayal. ThunderClan protected Lilyheart. They need to be extinguished. Blood needs to be spilled again. Death is the only way." Those words were repeated to Blackmind for more time than he could count.

On the day when he saw the sun again, that was all he could think. Instead of his morning meal being in front of him when he opened his eyes, a heavily wooded forest.

Some faint memories were triggered at this sight, but none that changed Blackmind's motive in any way. He knew this was where ThunderClan lived and knew they needed to be extinguished.

He stalked through the forest with all the skill of his past life. Even after all the days of torture, his scent still smelled relatively close to the rest of ThunderClan's.

He wasn't even noticed until he reached the bramble tunnels that separated the ThunderClan camp from the rest of the forest. The guards just took him for another cat returning from a hunting patrol.

Mistytail didn't even register that it was Blackmind that she letting into camp. She just smelled the scent of ThunderClan and ushered him inside.

A somber mood was still in the air. The death of Amberpaw and supposedly Blackmind were felt hard all around. Blazingstar was looking down upon everyone from High Rock when Blackmind walked in.

He blinked his eyes a couple times to make sure what he was seeing wasn't an illusion. When he was sure it was the warrior he had believed dead he called out to any ThunderClan cat that still had their hearing. "Blackmind has returned to us."

Warriors crowded around the warrior that had come back from the dead. They gave him hugs and licked his shoulder, but Blackmind gave no notice that he had seen any of them.

It was when Lilyheart walked out of her dead that things changed. She ran towards her son and threw herself at him. "Blackmind," she exclaimed. "I feared the worst when I returned with Tigerstrike, Skyfang, and Galepaw to find you gone and Amberpaw dead." She started to choke up when she mention her apprentice.

Blackmind just looked at his mother with a hollow look in his eyes. Everyone was silent as they waited to see what he would do. "It is Lilyheart's fault. Death is the only way." he whispered like he was still in his prison.

Everyone looked at him, but Blackmind didn't seem to notice their stares. "ThunderClan protected Lilyheart. They need to be extinguished. Blood needs to be spilled again." he repeated.

ThunderClan was given no time to comprehend his words because he reached out to his mother with unsheathed claws. Lilyheart noticed to late the intention of his actions.

She moved to receive his embrace, but didn't notice his claws glistening under the sun that was leaking through the tree branches.

Blackmind snaked his claws across his mother stomach. Blood spilled from her belly and coated the ground. "Blood needs to be spilled again." he said looking his dying mother straight in the eyes.

Skyfang moved to try and stop what Blackmind was to do next, but she wasn't nearly fast enough.

Blackmind slid his bloodied paw across Lilyheart's face, tearing off chunks of her ears. She was incredibly weak, but still breathing. "Death is the only way," Blackmind told her and tore at the base of her neck.

Lilyheart collapsed on the ground dead, but that wasn't the end of Blackmind. He looked Skyfang who lay to the side of her closest friend and let tears rake through her body.

Galepaw tried to stop Blackmind from coming, but he was flung like a weak kitten at the Hight Rock. Blood poured from a crack in his head.

"Restrain him." shouted Blazingstar and he leaped off to help the cats below.

"ThunderClan protected Lilyheart." said Blackmind as he aimed his claws toward soft flesh. "They must be extinguished."

_Battle ragged through the ThunderClan camp. Blackmind was hard to defeat for he cared nothing of the warrior code and mercy. His claws sliced at everything he saw. His battle cry were the words that had been implanted into his head. _

_Eventually he was stopped, but as Blazingstar would find out, only death would truly stop him. His body was sent to StarClan and reconnected with his lost spirit. His killing ended up being the best mercy that could be given to him._

_Shimmertail's sick minded planned worked to her advantage. ThunderClan was weakened, both with the loss of cats and precious herbs and medicines. But in time, scars heal and the world forgot the brutal tactics and the memories of Blackmind would evaporate._

**I hope you guys liked it. It was a little more bloody than the last story. Here is who are lined up; Ravenflight: The Unloved, Waterstream: The Silent Witness, Dovesong: The Exiled Savior, Lionstorm: The Mastermind, Sunnysong: The Vain, Blackstorm: The Uninvited,Winterflash: The Heartbroken, Smallfang: The Runner, Coldstar: The United, Nightclimb: The Instigator, Indigoswirl: The Forgotten Prophecy, Banestar: The Tryant, Torntail: The Collector,Tigerstrike: The Brother, Fawnstorm: The Vengful, and Minnowsing: The Wisher.**


	11. Ravenflight: The Unloved

****** Let's thank **xFallingStarsx** for the wonderful idea. I would like to say that I will be making one of these one-shots into a full story eventually. You guys went above and beyond on the reviews last chapter.**

**Ravenflight: The Unloved**

_Being denied something is one of the worst things that can happen to some one. When they aren't allowed to have the one thing they need, they look for other ways to fill that empty spot in their heart. _

_When a young ShadowClan warrior decided to take fate in her hands, she gives her torturers a surprise that isn't so pleasant. _

Ravenflight woke up on a fine morning and walked out of her den and into the ShadowClan camp. No one moved to greet her a good morning, they scurried away instead.

Instead of joining the rest of the cats at the fresh-kill pile for a morning meal, she walked out into the marshes alone. This was what she was forced to do every morning for as long as she could remember.

The still, stagnant water clung to her paws as she navigated down a narrow path that was worn from her paw steps day after day. She had found it as an apprentice, and it was the one place where she felt safe.

The smell of the Carrionplace hit her noise, but she didn't recoil as every other cat would have. Instead, she embraced the smell of her domain.

The rats there knew her and scurried away as her paws shook the ground. She had killed more of them than any of them could remember. She wasn't a cat to mess with.

Ravenflight walked over to the newest pile of crow-food. Flies had yet to gather around, and the scent of rottenness was far off. It was safe to eat, for the moment at least.

She had to spit out some maggots, but the snack she had found was better than what she had yesterday. It still had a bit of freshness to it.

When here stomach had stopped its rumbling and growling, Ravenflight made her way back to the ShadowClan camp.

Everyday she would ask herself why she was returning. No one cared for her there; maybe running away would be the better option. It always came down to the fact that ShadowClan was the only home she had ever known.

There really was no where she could run to. None of the other Clans would take her in, and she would kill herself before becoming a kittypet.

So she did go back to the camp. Nightkill and Fallingstar were eating together. Both the deputy and leader look up when she entered the camp. Neither said anything to her; they didn't even nod her a greeting.

The queens ushered their kits back into the nursery when Ravenflight walked by. The brave kits peaked their eyes out through the moss to get a glimpse of the reject.

Today more than most, Ravenflight could feel their eyes burning a hole in her pelt. Why were they giving her those looks? She had never done anything bad to anyone.

It was when Sparkfire, the only cat that ever talked to her, walked up to where she had settled herself. "Hey Ravenflight." he said quietly not drawing attention to himself. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you off ShadowClan territory, so you can be away from this pain."

Ravenflight shook her head at his offer, "I can't leave them Sparkfire. This is the only home I have ever known even if it isn't a very good one."

"I just wish I could help you in some way." said Sparkfire. "I'll bring you fresh prey before you leave to go to the Carrionplace. You can eat it there so no cat will know."

Ravenflight had to smile. The only time she had ever eaten fresh prey was when she was left to hunt alone. She could still recall its taste on a nice, warm day when the sun was shining down on her.

Ravenflight's pleasant memory was interrupted when Nightkill walked over to the talking cats. "You aren't supposed to be talking to it." he reminded Sparkfire.

Sparkfire looked from Nightkill to Ravenflight than to the ground. "I'm sorry," he apologized to the deputy. "It won't happed again."

Ravenflight's heart broke as he walked away, but then he turned around and mouthed to the reject warrior, 'it is still on.' She tried not to smile at the news, but she just couldn't hide it.

"You," snapped Nightkill. "What are you smiling at? Nothing right." When Ravenflight meekly nodded, he looked pleased with himself. "Good, than you can go look for herbs for Jayfire."

Ravenflight scampered away super excited. She was going to get fresh-kill to eat, so she would no longer have to swallow down the disgusting crow-food that she had grown accustomed to.

When she got to the medicine den, Jayfire was tending to Crowcackle. "What herb to use, what herb to use?" he was mumbling to himself as the warrior in the sick nest seemed to go in and out of consciousness.

"What is wrong with Crowcackle." Ravenflight called out to the medicine cat.

Jayfire obviously didn't realize who had asked him because he answered the question. "He ate some crow-food that his apprentice brought back, and now he is really sick. I told him eating crow-food could kill him."

This was news to Ravenflight. Had her Clan really been trying to kill her all along by making her eat only crow-food. They really didn't want her with them.

That is when Jayfire noticed it was the reject standing inside his den. "O hello," he said coldly. "Are you hear to collect herbs? Of course you are." he smiled answering his own question. "What are you waiting for...go!" he shouted to the poor warrior.

Ravenflight scrambled out of the medicine den as quickly as she could. She didn't want to find herbs for stupid Crowcackle, but she knew if she didn't she would get beaten. Her dark pelt wouldn't hide many more scars.

She was out in the marshland alone again. If she couldn't leave, but the cats were trying to kill her, what should she do? What could she do?

The scent of marigold pulled her out of her planning. She knew she couldn't go in a fight the whole Clan. She didn't have adequate training and there was way too many of them.

She would have to do something against the warrior code. 'Why should I follow it?' thought Ravenflight. 'StarClan never protected me against my Clan mates.' Bitterness rose inside her heart.

Ravenflight sliced her claw across the marigold stem victoriously. She knew exactly what she needed to do and it involved Sparkfire.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Not even the normal taunts could make her cry and run for the Carrionplace. She felt indestructible. When night fell, she returned quietly to her small den in the darkest corner of the camp.

No cat noticed her leave in the morning expect Sparkfire. "Ravenflight, Ravenflight, Ravenflight." he whispered trying to get the she-cats attention. "I have some food for you."

Ravenflight turned around to see her friend holding a juicy frog in his jaws. Her mouth started to water with her realizing it. It smelled a million times better than anything she could hope to find in the Carrionplace.

She skipped up to Sparkfire and rubbed against him. "Thank you so much." she purred. Ravenflight switched her tail against Sparkfire's side and eased the frog out of his jaw.

Sparkfire just stared at the she-cat as she disappeared from his view. Her small black body seemed to draw his eyes towards her.

Ravenflight didn't notice Sparkfire's eyes on her as she quickly made her way. Her plan wouldn't work if she ate her prey. She spit it out as soon as possible. It was hard to think straight with such good food so close to her mouth.

The normal smell of the Carrionplace greeted her as usual, but it seemed more sinister, more foreboding toady than it had ever before. Even the rats looked more hostile than usual.

She pushed all those negative signs to the side and drop the frog near a rotting pile of crow-food. Ravenflight would usually stay as far away from that food as possible, but today was not a normal day. No, it definitely wasn't.

Ravenflight dug a claw into the frog stomach pulled out some of a delicious meat on the inside. She scrunched her nose and dug her paw into the rotting crow-food. Flies fluttered away as she intruded upon their meal.

Looking away and holding her nose, she replaced the delicious meat with the rotting crow-food. When she pinched the skin together, she couldn't even tell what she had done.

Satisfied with her work, she quickly scurried back to camp. No one paid her any attention when she dropped the frog in the fresh-kill pile. Fallingstar glanced over to her to make sure she wasn't eating any than went to get his own prey.

Ravenflight held her breath as Fallingstar picked up a frog, the frog she had just put there. She quickly turned away and when back into her corner. What had she done?

It was Sparkfire who once again brought her around. "Hey Ravenflight." he said pretending to wash his fur. "Did you like frog I caught you?"

Ravenflight put on a big fake smile. "It was the most delicious thing I have tasted. Even better than mother's milk." she said as happily as she can. "Thank you." she added as a finishing touch.

Sparkfire beamed at her thanks. The only think blocking his joy was that as a kit, Ravenflight never tasted her mothers milk. Why would she be comparing the frog to milk.

The she-cat cat broke his thoughts. "A frog for your thoughts." she asked.

"I just thought you looked worried for a second. That is all." said Sparkfire. He quickly walked away from Ravenflight and left her alone again.

All Ravenflight had to do now was wait. Maybe the crow-food wouldn't affect Fallingstar, and she would having nothing to worry about. Some voice in the back of her mind told her nothing in her life would ever be easy.

That voice was right when the next day she was awoken to a frantic Jayfire. He was shouting at cats to go find some herbs. "Phantomflower, Amberheart, and Adderpaw." he called. "I want you all to search by the burnt sycamore."

They rushed off to obey. It never occurred to them that it was the deputy that was supposed to give orders for patrols. A medicine cat was high enough ranked for them.

"What is going on?" asked Ravenflight when she managed to push her way through the mass of cats over to Sparkfire.

Sparkfire made sure no one was paying attention to them before he answered. "Fallingstar, Bluefrost, and Crowcackle are all sick with some unknown disease. Jayfire doesn't know how to treat it."

Ravenflight swallowed a gulp of bile. She had caused all these cats to get sick. Now they were going to die because of her. Why did she ever consider doing this?

Just then, Amberkit and Shimmerkit walked into her. They both smiled at her and ran to play with Ravenflight's tail which was swinging back and forth. Their mother saw what they were doing and ran to grab them.

"Don't ever go near that she-cat again." whispered their mother when she thought she was far enough away not to be heard. But Ravenflight did hear, and she remember why she had poisoned the Clan in the first place.

_Deaths were common in the next moons following Ravenflight's action. No cat was safe from its effects except for Ravenflight. She lived on through and became more respected as a result._

_Eventually the disease would disappear and become a distant memory to all but those who lost loved ones. Jayfire would ponder the rest of his life what had happened that fateful moon. His apprentice would take up his quest to find the cure._

_Queens don't teach their kits that bad behavior rewards them, but it did in Ravenflight's case. She was treated as an equal throughout the epidemic and would be a true member of the Clan afterwards. Her story had a happy ending with Sparkfire and their two kits, Lilackit and Skykit._

** Please remeber to review. If you are submitting a cat, please refrain from using shadow or black in their name. I have already had to change a few. I have serval cats lined up; Waterstream: The Silent Witness, Dovesong: The Exiled Savior, Lionstorm: The Mastermind, Sunnysong: The Vain, Blackstorm: The Uninvited,Winterflash: The Heartbroken, Smallfang: The Runner, Coldstar: The United, Nightclimb: The Instigator, Indigoswirl: The Forgotten Prophecy, Banestar: The Tryant, Torntail: The Collector,Tigerstrike: The Brother, Fawnstorm: The Vengful, Minnowsing: The Wisher, Nightrose: The Exterminator, Foxshade: The Translator, Iris: The Useless, Rosethorn: The Mate, Iceflash: The Poisoner, Fallensun: The Manipulator, and Stormstreak: The Whisperer. Wow, this story is going to be really long.**


	12. Waterstream: The Silent Witness

** This story was also brought to you by **xFallingStarsx**. I'm sorry it took so long, but it is hard to write about a cat that can't talk. It is going to get harder to get a cat in Shadowed Hearts Chain (thanks to **Schmancy-Fancy-Kittah** for that wonderful name.) I'm becoming a little more strict. I have decided that the full story will be Ravenflight because I got so many questions about her.**

**Waterstream: The Silent Witness**

_Every cat has a story to tell no matter what it might bring into the world. That tale can't be kept a secret with it destroying the mind. It is something that needs to be released and needs to be shared._

_A RiverClan she-cat is born with a terrible curse; she can't tell anyone the things she saw._

The bright newleaf sun was reflecting onto the fast paced river that was flooded with recently melted snow. The prints of past hunting patrols were impressed into the mud on the riverbank.

RiverClan cats were lounging around their camp sharing news of the day. The beautiful weather made them all lucid and drowsy. The camp was like a dream world, perfect in every way.

It wasn't perfect for one poor she-cat. Waterstream was laying in the shaded corner of camp watching cats laugh, smile, or shout to their friends that surrounded them. None of them seemed to notice Waterstream was even there.

None of the bothered to call out to her even if that had seen her. What was the point; they all knew she couldn't answer. The medicine had determined as soon as she was born, that Waterstream would never speak a word in her life. She was mute.

That didn't stop her from having friends. At the moment, her closest friend, Frostflower, was too busy talking to her mate to notice the lonely look in Waterstream's eyes. Hers were misted over with happiness.

Waterstream looked around to the other cats that made up the Clan. Every single one was gossiping with their mate. Even the elders and apprentices were sitting in a closely knit circle.

Something moved in the corner of her eyes. A pale gray she-cat moved into the medicine den with a mouthful of herbs.

'Of course,' thought Waterstream. 'Iceglimmer will have some stories that I can listen to. She doesn't have a mate to spend sun-high with.' With a smile on her face, Waterstream made her way to the medicine den.

When she stepped inside, Iceglimmer was bent over a young warrior. She looked up when Waterstream walked in. "Can you move out of the light Waterstream?" she asked sweetly. "I have to get this thorn out of Rapidshade's paw."

Waterstream did as instructed and moved to the corner, so Iceglimmer could see what she was doing.

Iceglimmer just looked at her. "Did you injure yourself Waterstream?" Waterstream shook her head. "No, than why are you here. Can't you see I'm busy. Go back outside."

Feeling dejected once again, Waterstream walked outside. She sat down right beside Frostflower and listened to every word she said. She closed her eyes and pretended that it wasn't Nightheart she was talking to, but herself.

Nightheart moved even closer to his mate. Frostflower purred at his sudden movement, and wiggled so their sides were completely pressed against each other. They had a lovesick look in their eyes.

The black tom turned his head the tiniest bit and whispered into his mate's ear. "What do you saw we go down to the river, darling?" His voice rolled sweetly off his tongue.

Frostflower smiled dazedly at her wonderful mate. She stood slowly rose to her feet. "That sounds beautiful, Nightheart. Let's go right now when the sun is high and its light warms our pelts."

The two mates left the RiverClan camp and made their way over to the river. With nothing better to do, Waterstream followed.

She had been trained as a warrior despite her handicap, so she knew how to creep silently along the river bank. It took all her skills to follow them without them noticing she was slowly stalking behind them.

When they settled themselves on the warmed Sunning Rocks, Waterstream settled herself across the flowing river. The sun falling on her pelt made her drowsy and slightly uncomfortable.

She shifted her head into a more comfortable position. She couldn't see the two lovers, but she was no longer getting a painful cramp in her neck.

When the pain dulled, she turned back to face her friend and her mate. Her eyed widened by what she saw. Nightheart was holding Frostflower's head in the river.

Waterstream could see her friend struggling to move. Nightheart held her firmly beneath the surface and there was no chance for Waterstream to get to her without being seen.

So instead, she raced back to the RiverClan camp. The sound of her charging through the entrance caused the lounging cats to look up to her.

The leader lazily rose his head from his arms. "What do you want Waterstream? It was peaceful until you came bursting in here like ThunderClan had learned to swim and had just attacked."

Waterstream had never hated more the fact that she couldn't speak. She pointed down to where the river lay and drew a claw across her throat, but all she received was black stares.

Whitestar eventually got feed up with Waterstream's miming. "Streamfrost and Stormwash, go see what the problem is."

The two warriors look upset to be risen from their relaxing chat, but they moved to follow the leader none the less. They slowly made their way down to the river despite Waterstream's doubling back and motioning them to hurry.

When they got there, a terrible sight greeted their eyes. Nightheart was laying beside the raging river with his head buried in the soft mud on the bank. The warriors could hear the sobs raking through his chest.

Streamfrost immediately started looking for a way to cross the river. It was flowing a lot faster than it just had been. They had no choice but to take the long way across the stepping stones.

Nightheart looked up at the three cats with the most saddened look any of the cats had ever seen. Waterstream felt sorry for him until she remember what he had done to Frostflower. He had been the one that killed her, why was he sad?

"She just fell in," cried Nightheart, totally fooling the two naive warriors. "I tried to catch her, but she just was just sweep out of my paws."

Waterstream tried to shake her head to try to get them to understand that the black tom was just playing with them. Stormwash just gave a Waterstream a thankful look. "You tried Waterstream. There was nothing more you could have done. Don't take her loss so hard."

Leaving Nightheart in the two innocent warrior's hands. Waterstream walked back to camp. She ducked into her burrow to ignore the stares that burned into her pelt.

Exhausted and feeling guilt for her best friend's death, she slept fitfully. Frostflower kept popping up in her head.

When she finally awoke, bags were formed under her eyes. She was freed from the accusing glares her friend kept sending her in her dreams.

"You have to kill Nightheart." the voice said. Waterstream looked around the camp, but no one had spoken. Suddenly Frostflower appeared in front of her. No one had seen her appearance but Waterstream.

Waterstream wiggled her head and shoulders in a way that meant 'what are you doing here?'

The imaginary Frostflower smiled at her friend, knowing exactly what she was asking. "I'm here to get revenge. You going to help me, right?"

The she-cat in question shook her head. She couldn't kill a cat, that just wasn't right. Just because Nightheart broke the warrior code didn't mean she could.

Frostflower looked away from Waterstream and faked tears coming down her face. "I thought you were my friend. You would do this for a friend."

Waterstream quickly nodded. When Frostflower put it like that, there was no way she could refuse without losing her only friend. If she had been murdered, she would have wanted the same thing, right?

What she wanted didn't matter. This was about what her only friend wanted. Frostflower had done so many things for her, now she could do one thing for Frostflower.

She walked down to the river where Nightheart had pushed Frostflower under the water. He would be back to make sure all evidence of his action was gone. Even better, he would go alone.

Waterstream was starting to wish she had eaten when Nightheart appeared. He silently navigated across the calm river that rapid only yesterday. When he got to the other side, he scanned the area.

This was when Waterstream made her move. She silently slid into the river without making a single sound that could be heard over the moving water. It was only when she emerged that Nightheart saw her.

"This was the last place I saw her, you know," whispered Nightheart sadly, still playing the part of a robbed loved one. "I would have told her how much I loved her if I had seen her death coming."

Waterstream saw Frostflower appear behind Nightheart. She smiled a sick smile and walked closer to the black tom. The fact that she remained silent (not like she could have said anything) scared Nightheart even more.

He tried backing away, but his back scrapped against the Sunning Rocks. "Don't take her loss like this," begged Nightheart. "She wouldn't want to be the cause of your hatred to me."

The Frostflower that was standing on top of the Sunning Rocks smiled a scary smile. "He caused your hatred towards him. He must be killed for me rest peacefully."

Nightheart showed no signs of hearing Frostflower which made her even more convinced of his evilness. How dare he not pay attention to his mate. He had to have loved her at one point.

Waterstream took one more step closer and drew a claw across her throat. Even if she couldn't speak, the meaning was clear to Nightheart. "Your dead," it said.

"I never did anything to deserve what you are doing to me. I just lost my poor mate as you lost you best friend." told Nightheart in the voice he had used to deceive Stormwash and Streamfrost.

That was enough smooth talking for Waterstream. She suddenly sprang from her stop and leaped on top of Nightheart's back. With one well executed bite, Nightheart toppled over dead.

Waterstream tried to pick up his body, but even in death, Nightheart was a big cat. He just weighed to much for Waterstream to carry him somewhere she could bury him.

That was when Frostflower appeared smiling a revealed smile. "You are the best friend a she-cat could ever have. Now just push him in the river and the deed will be done."

With Frostflower smiling down on her, she pushed Nightheart across the smooth mud that lined the riverside. He slid easily across without needing much help.

She was about to walk back into camp like nothing had ever happened, but than she saw Leopardpaw staring down at her. The apprentice's eyes were filled with the unspoken horror of what she had just witnessed. She didn't wait for an explanation, just ran away as fast as her legs could carry her.

Frostflower moved from behind Waterstream to hovering over the water in front of her. "Come in here and swim until you reach the horizon. You can be with me again."

Turning her back on the world she had grown up in, Waterstream let the river sweep her away to where Frostflower was in the damp world of the Dark Forest.

_No one would ever know the truth of what had really happened. Frostflower would always be the unfortunate mate, Nightheart would always play the part of the unlucky lover, and Waterstream would be stared in the role of villain._

_Waterstream was just an terrible cursed cat because she couldn't tell anyone what she had seen. It was here own mind that killed her in the end._

_The elders say that the spirits of three cats haunt the muddy ground at the bass of Sunning Rocks. They say their souls forever pace the ground they last walked on. They still live on in story, but their names have been forgotten after so many tellings._

**Please remeber to review. Evil cats still have normal names, they were all born innocent kits. I'm no longer excepting cats with shadow, black, or night in their names. Also, not all evil cats are black. I have serval cats lined up; Dovesong: The Exiled Savior, Lionstorm: The Mastermind, Sunnysong: The Vain, Blackstorm: The Uninvited,Winterflash: The Heartbroken, Smallfang: The Runner, Coldstar: The United, Nightclimb: The Instigator, Indigoswirl: The Forgotten Prophecy, Banestar: The Tryant, Torntail: The Collector,Tigerstrike: The Brother, Fawnstorm: The Vengful, Minnowsing: The Wisher, Nightrose: The Exterminator, Foxshade: The Translator, Iris: The Useless, Rosethorn: The Mate, Iceflash: The Poisoner, Fallensun: The Manipulator, Stormstreak: The Whisperer, Chase: The Hero, Moonstream: The Dreamer, Nightshade: The Reaper, Silverstorm: The Revenge, Snowfrost: The False Prophet, and Lionshard: The Faker**

*****Changes:** Demonstorm: The Retalitor changed to Silverstorm: The Revenge. Nightfrost to Snowfrost. Lionvain into Lionshard. Goldenslash will not be featured.***


	13. Dovesong: The Exiled Savior

**I'm sorry for how long ot took to write this chapter. I would like to thank **Phantomflower** for the amount of detail she gave this wonderful idea. I hope you all enjoy this savior turned traitor.**

**Dovesong: The Exiled Savior**

_Family is the one thing that is always there for you. They support you when you are going through troubled times, and they pick you up when you fall. Without them, problems would seem impossible to solve._

_For one unfortunate she-cat, her family can't help her through her problems because they are her problem. _

A beautiful white she-cat walked through the WindClan camp. She was about to visit her mother and new brother when Shimmertail walked out of the elders den with her mate.

"Dovesong," she called out to the new warrior. "Shadestar has called a family meeting. You'll be there, right."

The she-cat gritted her teeth together. "I'll be coming. Do you want me to fetch Amberheart and Clawblaze for you?" She responded even though she hated every word.

The elder smiled at her grand daughter. "Would you? You are such a darling Dovesong. No wonder your father gave you such a beautiful name."

Dovesong smiled at Shimmertail. "Well," she smiled. "See you in the badger tunnels for the meeting. I have to get going."

The two elders waved to Dovesong and walked out of camp. "We are going to stretch our old legs," they told the entrance guard who wasn't part of the Moor Family as they called themselves.

Dovesong sent a longing glance to the nursery where her mother, Swanfeather, was nursing young Nightkit. He was the newest addition in the ever growing Moor Family.

She tore her eyes away and poked her head in the heather that made up the entrance. "Clawblaze, Amberheart," she called out. "Shadestar wants you to join me on a patrol."

The two warriors stumbled out of the warrior den and stood beside Dovesong. Amberheart leaned down the tiniest bit to whispered into her ear. "Shadestar called a family meeting, right?" she asked.

Dovesong nodded and the three warriors walked swiftly out of the camp. As soon as they were out of view of the camp, they raced across the open moorland. They didn't stop until they reached the abandoned badger sets that spread underneath the moor grasses.

Honeyfeather was sitting guard making sure anyone not part of the Moor Family couldn't get into the secret family meeting. Stormwash sat behind her, so this meeting must be extra important. The deputy usually never took the time off to attend.

"Amberheart, Clawblaze, and Dovesong. You three are the last ones since Swanfeather can't leave the nursery." said Honeyfeather taking inventory of the family as they were arriving.

When they walked in, they saw Honeyfeather was right. Shadestar was already there with Shimmertail and Mintfur talking quietly to him. Mudsplash the medicine cat was in deep conversation with Adderpaw and Moonpaw. Jayfire and Woodtail were talking like the two love birds they were.

Dovesong saw her father look up from his conversation to see that everyone one had arrived, and Honeyfeather was in the hall. Cat quieted down when they felt his powerful gaze land on them.

"Welcome Moor Family," he called out in a booming, cheerful voice that echoed around the abandoned badger set. The noise seemed to drill its self into Dovesong's ears.

When he was positive that all eyes were firmly on him, he continued his speech. "We have grown strong. Just look at how we rule WindClan. Stormwash is the deputy." He nodded his head in response to recognition. "Mudsplash is the medicine cat."

The brown tom nodded and let out a small smile. "We control what StarClan says to the rest of the Clan." The closer Dovesong looked, the more she could see a devious heart behind that well meaning smile. It seemed so out of place on his kind face.

Shadestar smiled at his medicine cat. "As you can see," he said. "We command WindClan, so why don't we rule the other Clans too. StarClan has chosen us to prosper, and we must do as they say."

This definitely brought some uncontrolled whispering. Dovesong could hear Adderpaw silently muttering to Moonpaw. "We could fight and control the whole forest. We would never have to go hungry again."

"Yes," smiled Moonpaw. "We will be able to give Swanfeather all the food she needs. Nightkit will grow big and strong. He could grow to be the best warrior in the Moor Family." explained Moonpaw. "Except us of course," he added.

The other cats were just as excited as two apprentices. It was only Shadestar's voice that got the crowd to calm down.

"Silence, silence." he shouted over the mass of cats. "We can't have others knowing our plans. It must remain a secret."

"Yes," nodded the mass of cats completely under Shadestar's control. "We must take over the forest because StarClan has shown the Moor Family favor."

Dovesong looked around at her family. They all seemed to be go along with Shadestar's crazy plans for complete forest domination. She opened her mouth to say something, but than closed it quickly. It would be nice to not have to worry about food during the cold leaf-bare.

"How are we going to do it?" shouted out Dovesong to her father. Her voice was chorused by the rest of the family that was curious to know.

Shadestar let out a nervous laugh. "Well," he started. "I'm going to need some volunteers to go on a battle patrol. First we move to ShadowClan."

Frenzied cries of ShadowClan" filled the air. In the confusion, Stormwash the deputy took the center stage.

"I would like some silence." he spoke loud and clear. Even though he spoke no louder than any other cat, Dovesong felt herself drown to his voice. Apparently, the rest of the Family felt the same way because the badger set instantly quieted down.

"We will strike in two attacks. I will lead one and Shadestar will lead the second." Dovesong saw her father cringe at the mention of him being second. She seemed to be the only one to notice as the rest were too drawn into Stormwash's plans.

"I will take Honeyfeather, Jayfire, Adderpaw, and any other WindClan cat that wishes to join. Shadestar gets Woodtail, Dovesong, and Moonpaw." As he announced the patrols, cats moved into group.

Mudsplash let out a shout. "Hey," he cried out. "I'm a perfectly capable warrior too. Poppybreeze taught me how to fight just as well as anyone trained to."

"Very well," sighed Stormwash. "You can join Shadestar's patrol." He looked annoyed that the medicine cat had broken into his perfect speech.

The leader interrupted his deputy to make sure he knew who was in charge. "Thank you for telling everyone my ingenious plans, Stormwash. I want everyone gathered outside the camp entrance at sunrise."

Sensing the meeting was dismissed, Dovesong left the abandoned badger set as quickly as she could. Some small voice in the back of her head told her this just wasn't right.

Unsettled, she walked back to the warriors den to rest her head. As she relaxed, she managed to doze off and settle into a deep sleep.

"Dovesong, Dovesong," cooed as voice inside her ear. "Come to StarClan, come to StarClan." The voice persisted until Dovesong opened her eyes.

Instead of seeing the welcoming sight of her nest in the WindClan warrior den, she saw the bountiful hills and moors of StarClan. She had been here one dream before, on the night where StarClan asked her to be a medicine cat. She never wanted to back here the night after Shadestar denied her dreams.

"It is all right Dovesong," called out the voice. "I'm Poppybreeze, Mudsplash's mentor. I was the one who choose you as our connection to WindClan."

Dovesong opened her mouth to point out that Mudsplash was the connection and she was just a normal warrior, but Poppybreeze interrupted. "You must go to Badgerstar, the ShadowClan leader, to tell him about Shadestar's attack plans. This attack will wipe out most of ShadowClan's warriors if it succeeds. We can't have just three Clans in the forest."

The WindClan warrior nodded. "But won't that kill my father. I can't do that; they are the only family I have."

Poppybreeze sighed. "When have they showed you any loved; Shadestar never visited you when you were a kit. Swanfeather is the only cat you care about, and she is safe in the nursery. More cats will die if you don't act."

Accepting her fate, Dovesong let out a sigh. "Should I go as soon as I get back to the forest?"

Poppybreeze nodded and the scene around Dovesong started to turn black until there was nothing to see. The black started to reside to light, and Dovesong could see the warrior den around her.

Cats were just starting to make their dens and settle in for the night when Dovesong flew out of the camp. The night guard just looked at her flying by and let her past without a problem.

The wind rippled along Dovesong and her breath started to come in short raspy intakes. Her lings were burning for more oxygen, but she knew she couldn't stop. She had to tell Badgerstar as soon as she could, so he could prepare.

Not even bothering to stop at the thunderpath, Dovesong ran on. Not even flinching at the marshy ground beneath her feet, Dovesong ran on. Not even stopping at the entrance to the ShadowClan camp, Dovesong ran on.

She came barreling into the ShadowClan camp exhausted and out of breath. Badgerstar stalked out of his den and looked down upon the lone WindClan warrior. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a none-to-friendly tone.

Pausing only a moment more to catch her breath, she managed to get out her message. "Shadestar is planning to attack you in a two pronged attack just after sunrise. You must sent out patrols that are ready to fight."

Badgerstar looked at the she-cat for a moment than ushered to his deputy. "Petalfrost, why don't you bring the warrior into my den so we can talk about this in more detail."

A beautiful ginger she-cat seemed to melt out of the warrior den. "Follow me young WindClan warrior. Badgerstar doesn't normally speak to outsiders. You must seem important, or you are a very believable liar."

Dovesong obeyed the she-cat and let her lead the way. When they approached the leaders den, Petalfrost branched away, "This is between you and the leader only. I will be waiting outside to escort you back."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Dovesong walked into the leader's den. The wall themselves seemed to be covered in an odd glowing moss. Badgerstar was silhouetted against the back wall.

"You are Dovesong," started Badgerstar. "The leader's daughter. What makes you come here telling your father's war plans?"

Dovesong gulped and told her story. Only skipping some details about where the meetings were held and what StarClan cat spoke to her. Badgerstar listened closely the entire time, only interrupting to give a mumbled response.

"Yes," he said when she finally finished. "Petalfrost," he shouted. "Gather fifteen of our best warriors and apprentices. We have a battle with WindClan early in the morning."

As Dovesong scurried back to camp, she couldn't help but feel that she had just killed her entire family. Guilt gnawed at her heart as she slept under the open stars, away from the gathering WindClan patrol.

_And she did kill her entire family indirectly. The WindClan warriors were outnumbered and no longer held the edge on surprise. Only Dovesong and Nightkit would live to see the next dawn for Swanfeather died from grief. Everyone she loved had died in that fatal attack._

_Badgerstar couldn't keep his mouth shut and word leaked out that Dovesong was a traitor. Amberstar, the new leader of WindClan, had Dovesong exiled. She would live without meeting another cat until the newly named Nightheart would come to get his misguided revenge._

_At Dovesong's last battle, she would smile at her deceived younger brother and say, "I've never imagined that my one little brother who I spared would become such a strong warrior. But, don't believe everything said about our father. You two both have black pelt. Mine and Mother's is white. The world is not black and white, though. Black is not evil and white is not pure. Lies are found in every Clan: Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow. With this knowledge, are you ready to show how much you've grown from that little black tuft of fur?"_

**I love how you guys get into the softer side to these villans. It makes me so happy that you love it and are willing to wait for you cat to have its story written. have serval cats lined up; Lionstorm: The Mastermind, Sunnysong: The Vain, Blackstorm: The Uninvited,Winterflash: The Heartbroken, Smallfang: The Runner, Coldstar: The United, Nightclimb: The Instigator, Indigoswirl: The Forgotten Prophecy, Banestar: The Tryant, Torntail: The Collector,Tigerstrike: The Brother, Fawnstorm: The Vengful, Minnowsing: The Wisher, Nightrose: The Exterminator, Foxshade: The Translator, Iris: The Useless, Rosethorn: The Mate, Iceflash: The Poisoner, Fallensun: The Manipulator, Stormstreak: The Whisperer, Chase: The Hero, Moonstream: The Dreamer, Nightshade: The Reaper, Silverstorm: The Revenge, Snowfrost: The False Prophet, Lionshard: The Faker, Leopardpounce: The Ambitious, Lizardleap: The Mistake, Stormpaw: The Torturer, and Brightfall: The Fallen Star.**

*****Changes-** Lizardleap: The Wolf to Lizardleap: The Mistake. ***


	14. Lionstorm: The Mastermind

**This chapter was brought to you by **Shimmertail**. Let's thank her for this amazing chapter. Also, to you ShadowClanners, I apologize for what I did to Shadow.**

**Lionstorm: The Mastermind**

_A cat lives two lives. One while he is with his Clan and fights daily battles and struggles through the seasons. The second is after he dies and goes to StarClan. There is no more battles, fighting for prey, or starving through leaf-bare. There is also no change._

_Lionstorm enters StarClan as one of ThunderClan's best warriors. But, he misses the excitement and battles from his first life and is determined to have things his way._

A handsome golden tom stood at a grove of trees that marked the edge of StarClan territory. Lionstorm looked behind himself and into the expanse of open sky. The star twinkled in the distant sky where the recently moved SkyClan now lived.

His eyes were drawn away from the star when a rustling came from inside the trees. A tom's voice came from behind a bush. "I don't care if he is cute, Shadow. He is from my Clan, and I will be the one to welcome him into StarClan."

A she-cat's voice pipped up next, "Do whatever you want, but he is welcomed to see me anytime. Strong warriors are always welcomed to see me. Make sure you tell him."

A loud sigh ruffled the leaves on the bushes, and a light ginger tom walked out of them. He looked surprised when he saw Lionstorm already standing at the edge of StarClan.

"Oh hello Lionstorm," he said awkwardly. "Did you hear me talking to Shadow? She isn't normally like that. I think she might have gotten into Rainsong's supply of catmint."

Lionstorm nodded silently and shifted from foot to foot. He looked down and his paws that had yet to be marked with the glittering stars that were given to warriors accepted into StarClan.

The tom looked down at his paws. "I'm so sorry, my old age must be really getting to me. I'm usually right on this sort of stuff."

"It is alright, um..." Lionstorm racked his brain in search of this tom's name. He didn't remember seeing him at any Gathering or even in his Clan.

The tom smiled, "The name is Thunder. I was the founder of the best Clan in the forest: ThunderClan. And, I can see that you are wanting your stars, right?"

Lionstorm nodded frantically. He was in complete awe that the silly tom in front of him the fabled leader of ThunderClan. "Yes, Thunder." he said with his head bowed out of respect.

"Than let the stars hear my wishes. Lionstorm has lived his life by the warrior code, and he is deserving of StarClan. Let us mark him as one of us, so he can feast in the plains of the Light Forest."

His words seemed to echo across time a space.

A cluster of star seemed to hover together and slowly get larger and larger. Lionstorm strained his eyes for a closer look to what was happening. Soon the light was so bright, he had to close his eyes to prevent the burning. Thunder just stood calmly in the center of the blaze.

All of a sudden, a short pain burst through Lionstorm's body, forcing his eyes opened. When the black spots disappeared, he saw stars shining on his pelt. A smile lite up on his face.

"Now that you got your stars," smiled Thunder, "I can take you into StarClan. I know they are waiting for you. Your death made them all start crying."

His death, his beautiful mate who was alive and would probably live many, many more moons. She would probably have another mate by the time she reached StarClan. He didn't want to think about it and pushed the negative thought to the back of his mind.

It helped that hundreds of cats were sitting in the clearing. Some had stars that shown as bright as his while some where becoming so thin you could almost see through them. They seemed to float towards him like fog blowing in the wind.

"Hello Lionstorm," said a pale brown she-cat. "My name is Wind, founder of WindClan. We have waited for you arrival into the Light Forest. It has taken longer than we expected."

"I'm sorry for the delay. I f I knew I was expected, I would have told Thunder to hurry up." He still couldn't believe the founders of the Clans were interested in him.

"Well," said Wind. "Whitefang has decided to show you around StarClan's hunting grounds. She is the best guide I could give you."

An almost completely translucent she-cat stepped forward. "Hello Lionstorm. I am Whitefang, WindClan's former deputy. I have been given the honor to shown you around the territory I have been walking for too long."

Lionstorm nodded to the she-cat and smiled at her. A warrior standing behind Whitefang smiled and waved through the translucent body. The ThunderClan warrior let out a small chuckle when he saw that.

"We have a lot to see, so we should get going. You can talk to that obnoxious RiverClan warrior later. River just can't keep track of his cats. They are really getting wild the way they keep taking all the fresh-kill." complained Whitefang, her voice on monotone.

Curiosity was killing him, so he gathered the nerve to ask the question. "What do you guys do here all day? Is there training or fighting or anything?" He had yet to see any of the StarClan cats do anything. They were all just sitting there.

Whitefang look appalled that Lionstorm mention this. "We spend out entire lives fighting useless battles that could be avoided. When we get to StarClan, we are given a life to relax. We fill the days with sitting by the river, talking with friends, and doing a little hunting."

The golden tom looked down at his paws. His days would be spent in boredom; all his friends were still living out their lives in the Clans below. No one would talk to him.

He paid no attention the rest of the tour. Whitefang was easy to drown out, and her voice soon blended in with the constant chirping of the crickets.

They passed a large clearing that was surrounded with brambles and thorns. Blood red roses bloomed on the vines. It was an odd, misplaced beauty. Whitefang started to pass the small area without a second thought.

"Wait," called out Lionstorm. "What is that area over there? I looks like the Sandy Hollow on ThunderClan territory."

"We shouldn't be anywhere near that." replied Whitefang. "That is where the first evil cats were kept prisoners. Whenever they would move, the thorns would leap from the brambles and dig into their soft fur. It was the best prison until the Dark Forest."

"What is the Dark Forest? Why is this still standing if you have a better place?" asked Lionstorm. He had thought of a way to make his stay in StarClan less boring.

Whitefang looked a Lionstorm with suspicion in her eyes, but it quickly vanished when she realized that he was in StarClan because he was a good cat. "The Dark Forest is over there," she pointed her finger towards a dark smudge on the horizon. "River wants this here to remind us of our past."

She didn't dawdle there, and Lionstorm was forced to put his questions to the back of his mind. He began to think back to the warrior that have waved to him through Whitefang's translucent body.

He let out a laugh when he realized what he could do. He could change StarClan and mold it into what he wanted, and he could use the Blood Rose Clearing as his training base.

Whitefang looked at him, but than just started walking faster. She had known it all along, there was something wrong with ThunderClan warriors. It must be all that stalking they do in the forest.

Lionstorm was dropped off in the clearing where he had started. Wind started to walk up to him, but the warrior turned around and walked up to the RiverClan warrior he had seen earlier.

"Hey," called out Lionstorm. He walked right up to the tom even though he was in the middled of a conversation. "Can I but in here?"

The tom smiled lazily. "Of course you can. You walking here is the most exciting thing that has happened in a couple sunrises. Isn't that right, Bouldersmash." He stretched across the rock and let out a contented mew.

"Of course your right, Beesting." smiled Bouldersmash. "So, ThunderClan," he said to Lionstorm. "Do you know anything for us to do, being a newbie with new ideas."

Lionstorm smiled at the two RiverClan warriors who were bored as he was. "Why don't you follow me. I have something that will be a lot of fun. All you have to do is promise not to tell anyone. It won't be fun if everyone knows about it."

Beesting nodded and so did Bouldersmash. The two warriors followed the golden warrior out of the clearing like kits following their mother. The group gathered a few stares, but most cats went back to their chatting after they passed by.

Lionstorm followed the same path that Whitefang had taken him back on. The ThunderClan warrior paid no attention to the leaves that crunched under his paws, or the whispering going on between Beesting and Bouldersmash.

When the group reached the Blood Rose Clearing, Lionstorm stopped the RiverClan duo. "If you guys aren't one hundred percent with me, don't walk into this clearing." He said, looking straight into their eyes.

Beesting walked quickly in behind Lionstorm and turned around. "Come on Bouldersmash," he called out to his staling friend. "Don't be such a mouse. Hasn't Lionstorm showed us the most adventure we have seen in a long while."

"Whatever," sighed Bouldersmash and started to walk into the clearing. Suddenly, a branch stuck up and started to coil around his neck. The thorns stuck in and blood pearled around his neck. "Help," he chocked out.

Beesting rushed forward, but Lionstorm yanked his tail. For some reason, a voice in the back of his head was telling him that Bouldersmash wasn't true. He would spoil his plan. "Bouldersmash is going to be reborn. There is nothing to worry about." Where he got that from, Lionstorm would never know.

Lionstorm was given a pained expression by Beesting. The RiverClan warrior looked at his friend of all these years and his stars started to fade. His fur became more translucent and soon, he was completely vanished.

The same happened to Bouldersmash after the vines had loosened and retreated. Their delicate thorns were covered with blood the same shade as the blooming roses. If anything, the roses were becoming more vibrant.

Lionstorm lay in the ground and thought if his plan gone wrong. He slash angrily at the air and coiled back in shock when he hit something that felt like a block of ice. He picked his head up and found himself staring into cold eyes.

"Hello Lionstorm." said a pleasant voice. "We have been watching you, and we have decided that you will be the perfect cat."

Lionstorm was taken aback by her beauty and wasn't understanding what the beautiful black she-cat could possible be talking about. "Darling, what are you talking about?"

"My name is Nightbreeze," snapped the she-cat. "We want you to lead an attack on StarClan. All of us have been trapped in the Dark Forest, and this is our only connection to the realm of StarClan. You can lead us back for our long awaited revenge."

His confidence as high as ever, Lionstorm shot back a quick response. "What makes you think I want to destroy StarClan?"

"We can read you so easily," smiled Nightbreeze. "You hate StarClan for stealing you from you mate. You know she will probably raise a family with another tom. You hate the lose of battles and everything that is exciting. You hate the long days that are filled with nothing. You, Lionstorm, hate StarClan."

A black tom appeared. "You can rule StarClan. Lionstorm, you can change everything until it is perfect. You can make StarClan your personal paradise."

It was as if just hearing some one say it made it more real. The small little bubble of hate exploded into a massive storm that just took him over. He turned to Nightbreeze and smiled. "I will fight until the horizon itself is splashed with the blood of my enemies, and I am the leader of Silverpelt."

Nightbreeze and the black tom smiled at Lionstorm. The tom spoke before Nightbreeze could, "I knew you were up for it. Now lets introduce you to you army I have gathered."

_Nightbreeze and the tom had gathered an army of the most vicious cats that had lived ever lived in the Clans. They just lived for the day to get their revenge on StarClan. Claws were sharpened and skills were refined in preparation for the big day._

_With the help of their leader, Lionstorm, the army managed to make its way deep into StarClan territory. Cats vanished left and right as the Dark Forest slaughtered the lazy StarClan cats. _

_StarClan was over run until Shadow, Thunder, Wind, and River joined the battle. They fought until they killed that cat who had them all fooled. They splattered his blood until the moon ran red._

**I'm no longer excepting cats for stories for reasons of sanity. Please review still. I have serval cats lined up;Sunnysong: The Vain, Blackstorm: The Uninvited,Winterflash: The Heartbroken, Smallfang: The Runner, Coldstar: The United, Nightclimb: The Instigator, Indigoswirl: The Forgotten Prophecy, Banestar: The Tryant, Torntail: The Collector,Tigerstrike: The Brother, Fawnstorm: The Vengful, Minnowsing: The Wisher, Nightrose: The Exterminator, Foxshade: The Translator, Iris: The Useless, Rosethorn: The Mate, Iceflash: The Poisoner, Fallensun: The Manipulator, Stormstreak: The Whisperer, Chase: The Hero, Moonstream: The Dreamer, Nightshade: The Reaper, Silverstorm: The Revenge, Snowfrost: The False Prophet, Lionshard: The Faker, Leopardpounce: The Ambitious, Lizardleap: The Mistake, Stormpaw: The Torturer, Brightfall: The Fallen Star, Mosswhisker: The Forgotten, Dawnkit: The Loner, and Owltalon: The Sick.**

***I would like to ask you all to read my story, _Tales Left Unwritten_. The first one-shot features the aftermath of Chaosheart and Black. No begging, but can you please read and review.**

**** **NO MORE CATS WILL BE ACCEPTED** ****


	15. Sunnysong: The Vain

**Thank you guys for staying with me despite my slow speed. I got this idea from **Midlina**. I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I just couldn't figure out what to write.**

**Sunnysong: The Vain**

_No one realizes how hard the life of a she-cat really is. Most toms only see an outside appearance. They don't take the time to get to know someone; they don't see how beautiful a personality can be. By the time they do, the personality is tainted with jealously and hatred._

_A ThunderClan she-cat had withstood too many taunts from her Clanmates. She vowed she would become beautiful if it was the last thing she did._

A golden brown she-cat sat underneath the Great Sycamore grooming her matted and tangled pelt. No matter who many times she ran her tongue through the fur, the knots just won't got away. Finally, she lost her patience and laced her fangs underneath her. With all her might, she jerked her head upwards.

There is was, a knot of golden brown fur. She spat it on the ground and watched it bounce into the dirt. A deep purple beetle scurried up to it, but flew into the sapphire blue sky when a rustling noise started in the bushes surrounding the tree's roots.

A small gray tom appeared from bushes with a juicy squirrel hanging limply in his jaws. He placed in on the ground and looked at Sunnysong. "Oh," he sneered. "It is just you. I thought Stoneflower was going to meet me out here."

"Who did you think it was," said Sunnysong. "I'm always here beneath this tree. There is never anyone else. Sometimes you can be an idiot, Galewind."

"I'm not an idiot," he replied. "I already told you I was supposed to meet Stoneflower out here. Your just jealous that my mate is absolutely stunning, and you are uglier than the elders."

"Well," retorted Sunnysong, trying to think of something clever to say. "I'm not jealous of Stoneflower. You know she goes to the Gatherings just to talk to toms from other Clans. You would never know if her kits would be yours."

The gray tom, Galewind, snorted. "At least she's not the one can't go to Gathering because the other leaders specially requested you be kept at camp. They don't want your looks to rub off."

"Just, just, just" stuttered the poor she-cat. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" All her defiance faded in response to the ultimate insult. "It is bad enough our leader makes me sit out here until I get the knots out of my fur. Doesn't he know how long it takes?" Sunnysong buried her head in her paws.

Galewind picked up his squirrel and sauntered into the trees. "Maybe you can sleep in camp tonight," he called to the warrior. "I heard Mistlight tell Whitestar that is probably was going to rain. I hate for whatever beauty you have left to be washed off."

He didn't look behind, but called out, "You had better turn around, I can see a bald patch." With the juicy prey in his mouth, he disappeared into the forest.

Sunnysong quickly turned around and started looking for the patch. She let out a disgruntled mew when she saw it; the thing was as big as her paw.

She quickly tired to brush some fur over it when her claw got stuck it another knot. Forgetting about bald patch, she worked on getting the tangle out.

The light was quickly waning, and her pelt was still a mess. Tears ran from her eyes and made her face all red and puffy.

Like in a nightmare, rain started to fall. It started light at first and hid the tears that streamed across her fur. Sunnysong just sat there hoping it would go away and the cloudless sky would return.

But it didn't. The rain fell faster and soon the dirt was was a puddle of mud. Still, Sunnysong didn't move. Maybe the rain would wash away her outer shell and reveal the beauty she knew was hiding inside.

When the damp reached her bones, Sunnysong scuttled under some overhanging branches. The only water that fell on her was from the rain dripping of the sopping leaves. They splattered against her pelt but didn't clean her fur.

She placed head on the muddy ground and soon fell into a fitful sleep. Her tossing and turning coated her matted fur in another layer of dirt and grim. The mud seemed to cover her from head to toe.

A mournful wail woke Sunnysong from her uncomfortable night. The cry came from beyond the Snakerocks. She picked up her ears and wobbled to her paws. Mud pealed off with every movement she made.

Her instinct was to stay where she was because the injured was probably a cat who had taunted her in the past. They probably deserved all the pain they were experiencing.

Just as she was about to drift into a relaxing sleep, she had a second thought, an evil thought. Maybe the cat was disfigured by the accident. Now she, Sunnysong, would be the beautiful one. For once, she would hold the upper paw.

The ground disappeared quickly beneath her paws. She raced to the thunderpath as fast as the wind could carry her. The smell of fresh blood urged her forward.

When she arrived on the scene, Stoneflower was laying on the side of the thunderpath. Her normally gorgeous silvery blue pelt was a mess of tangled fur and crimson blood. An eye watering scent was rising from her rotting body.

Stoneflower turned her stunning sky blue eyes on Sunnysong. "Oh, Sunnysong," she moaned, her voice contorted in pain. "You must get Mistlight for me. I can feel my beautiful skin just peeling off."

Why she said that, Sunnysong would never know, but it made the tinny thought in her head expand into a powerful idea. She walked slowly to the dieing she-cat.

"Since you are going to die anyway," started Sunnysong, "You won't be needing this beautiful pelt of yours, will you." She walked over to the cat who had ridiculed her far to many times. With a single claw, she drew it across Stoneflower's pelt.

The warrior shivered from the gentle yet hostile touch. Her blood chilled and she weakly looked up at Sunnysong. "What have I ever done to you?" she asked with her eyes full of innocence.

Sunnysong spit at the warrior, but in stead, got it all over her own face. She laughed with it covering her muzzle. "What haven't you done to me? You laughed, taunted, and talked behind my back. You convinced Whitestar that I was a danger to the kits. You were responsible for all the trouble I have had since I was just a kit!" she screamed at Stoneflower.

The she-cat tried to inch away, but nothing was stopping Sunnysong. "You don't know how much pain you caused me. Sometimes I didn't want to wake up in the morning. You were the reason for all of that."

Stoneflower looked shocked. "You knew we were all kidding. It was just one big joke," she managed to choke out. "You should go get Mistlight now."

"I'm not helping you just because you said it was all a game," snapped Sunnysong. "I want you to tell me how I can look like you, how I can be beautiful."

The silvery blue she-cat shook her head, "You would have to be in my bloodline to look like me." Her word were coming out in whispers. "Get Mistlight now," she rasped with her final breath.

Sunnysong was quited by Stoneflower's answer. She couldn't be beautiful unless she was part of her blood line. She did have plenty of blood spewed all over the thunderpath. That should be enough, right.

The still living warrior walked in a puddle of Stoneflower's blood. She bent her head and stuck out her tongue for an experimental lick. It was salty but not necessarily disgusting. After several full swallows, she toppled over and rolled in it. Her fur was soon coated in the liquid.

"Now," she announced to the sky, "I'm going to be the most beautiful cat in the whole forest."

_That was not to be. As she walked quickly back to the ThunderClan camp, she decided to sneak through the Snakerocks. Going anywhere smelling of blood isn't a good idea._

_The scent enticed snakes out of their lairs and into the open. They lay waiting to pounce on the delicious prey. One snake found its mark, and Sunnysong was dead within minutes. Her body was devoured, and her bones were picked clean. She would never be seen again until she emerged as a beautiful golden she-cat in StarClan._

_No one cared if she died just as no one cared if she lived. Beautiful Stoneflower was the only cat they cared about. Her beauty would no longer light ThunderClan in the darkest of nights. The newest golden star would shine forever above ThunderClan's camp._

**I'm no longer excepting cats for stories for reasons of sanity. Please review still. I have serval cats lined up; Blackstorm: The Uninvited,Winterflash: The Heartbroken, Smallfang: The Runner, Coldstar: The United, Nightclimb: The Instigator, Indigoswirl: The Forgotten Prophecy, Banestar: The Tryant, Torntail: The Collector,Tigerstrike: The Brother, Fawnstorm: The Vengful, Minnowsing: The Wisher, Nightrose: The Exterminator, Foxshade: The Translator, Iris: The Useless, Rosethorn: The Mate, Iceflash: The Poisoner, Fallensun: The Manipulator, Stormstreak: The Whisperer, Chase: The Hero, Moonstream: The Dreamer, Nightshade: The Reaper, Silverstorm: The Revenge, Snowfrost: The False Prophet, Lionshard: The Faker, Leopardpounce: The Ambitious, Lizardleap: The Mistake, Stormpaw: The Torturer, Brightfall: The Fallen Star, Mosswhisker: The Forgotten, Dawnkit: The Loner, and Owltalon: The Sick.**

****EXCEPTING NO MORE CATS!****


	16. Blackstorm: The Uninvited

******I know this has taken a super long time for me to do, but I finally felt an urge to write these again. This idea was given to me by **WhiteMagic58**, better known as **The Liar of the Truth**. The story idea was tampered the tiniest bit.**

**Blackstorm: The Uninvited**

_The dead aren't always claimed by StarClan or the Dark Forest. Sometimes, their vengeance is to great for them to be removed from the mortal world. They refuse to be taken to the next life, choosing instead to get their revenge. They become a phantom, only seen by their murderer. _

_A ShadowClan tom is stuck between the worlds with no friends, no hope, and no where to go but down. He only has revenge on his mind._

The ShadowClan leader, Rainstar, stood atop the great stone slab where she made her announcements. "Let's gather beneath the Moss Rock for a Clan meeting." Her voice carried easily across the silence.

Normally, when those words sounded across the clearing, cats scramble out of their dens. No cheers and screams of kits accompany them. No proud apprentices waiting to be given their warrior names.

Instead, two burly warrior were dragging along a dark tabby tom. The prisoner was struggling and snapping his teeth at his guards. "Let go of me you rotten maggots," he screeched at them. "I haven't done anything that you can prove."

"Of course we can prove it," laughed the larger guard, Stormclaw. "Even the fact that you are fighting us is proof. The whole Clan knows it."

A younger queen laughed as the prisoner was brought by. "You got Father's killer, Brother," she shouted to the younger guard. "They will we thanking you up in StarClan, both Mother and Father."

The white tom smiled to his sister. "This is what I have to do for justice to be served. You would do if if it wasn't for your kits, Birdsong." His grip loosened the tiniest bit as he gave a small wave.

The prisoner wasted no time; a glistening fang found its mark, tearing at the guards arms. The prisoner was thrown to the ground before blood could even pearl up. His world blackened as his head slammed against the hard rock.

Queens carried their kits back into the nursery when blood started pooling out of the prisoners head. "May StarClan light your path," called Birdsong before she disappeared with the others.

"Why did all the pretty queens disappear?" mumbled the scruffy hostage. "I thought they all liked me." He gave a goofy grin to reveal missing and chipped teeth.

"They don't like murders," said Stormclaw, loving his job. "They especially don't like them with mangy fur, blood pouring from their head, and are attacking their friends."

"I'm alright," he slurred, the world spinning before his eyes. "If you guys would let go of me, I would stop attacking you. We could be pals."

The younger guard heaved the black tom forward. "We aren't letting you go anywhere, Blackstorm. Cats like you don't deserve to me free." His voice was sharp and vicious, lashing out like a sharpened claw. "And we definitely won't be _pals_."

"I didn't kill your father, Cloudstrike," sighed Blackstorm. "He was attacked by rats or something like that." His words slowly dripped off his tongue, like he wasn't sure of what he was saying. "Maybe rogues killed him. I don't really know."

The older guard rolled his eyes, believing himself above both Cloudstrike and Blackstorm. "You should remain quiet," he whispered fiercely in the prisoner's ear. "Rainstar isn't in the mood to deal with you. Though it would be worth a laugh."

Blackstorm opened his mouth to speak, but the thundering voice of the leader slammed through the clearing. "We are gathered here today to decided the fate of Blackstorm. He is reported killing Jaggedblaze, the deputy."

Growls erupted from the warriors who hadn't fled back into the dens at the guard's brutality. They rumbled with pure, uncontainable anger. Jaggedblaze had been well liked by most, he was someone everyone knew.

"He should be banished," called out a senior warrior. His call was covered by a hysterical she-cat, belly heavy with kits. "We can't keep him alive. What about my kits? He is a known murderer."

Similar demands rang through the clearing, each more brutal that the last. They demanded for Blackstorm's blood, life, and freedom. They wanted everything to be taken away from him. He was a killer and a murderer.

"Quiet!" shouted Rainstar, her voice silencing the clearing. "We need to present the evidence. StarClan will not back us up if we kill without proof."

"He had Jaggedblaze's fur wedged under his claws. No one had that shade of ginger," said Cloudstrike. Tears were threatening to pour out his eyes, but he held them in. "Blackstorm was also coated in blood."

"That is enough for me," cried Rainstar. "I sentence Blackstorm to death for killing Jaggedblaze in attempt to become deputy." Her words brought smiles to weary faces. It was a quick, obvious decision.

Blackstorm started to thrash uncontrollably; there was no reason for him to give up. If he could escape, he could keep his life. His claws darted toward any exposed fur, drawing blood from his guards and various ShadowClan cats.

"Surround him," called Rainstar, not moving from her rock. "Quickstreak is bringing the deathberries from his den. Knock him unconscious if you have to."

The fighting warriors couldn't hear what their leader was calling over the mayhem, but they did know Blackstorm needed to be stopped. The queens would never be safe f he continued to roam around.

Icetalon, a feisty she-cat and Jaggedblaze's mate, threw herself on Blackstorm. "You will pay for what you have done," she whispered directly in his ear. Her claws sunk into his dark fur to keep herself from being bucked off.

Her lethal, sharp claws sliced through the thin air, taking a chunk of a black ear off. The agony blended with all the pain Blackstorm was feeling; he couldn't pinpoint it. Instead, he let out a tortured roar.

"I'm a killer," he shouted into the air, not caring that everyone heard him. "You'll have to be a killer to get me to surrender." His claws were backing up his boasting words.

"Help!" cried a white apprentice as she was thrown across the clearing. Her small body clashed against the leader's rock. Her bright blue eyes were glazed over in pain.

The medicine cat emerged with his apprentice into the fray. "You wait on the side, Darkpaw. I have to help Swanpaw and all the other injured. Hold tight."

Quickstreak darted across the clearing, true to his name. His eyes shown with determination, and his mouth was overflowing with herbs. Cats waiting to get to Blackstorm let him through.

"He is fighting for his life," called Rainstar. "You have to be stronger. Aim for his head." Her voice rallied the warriors as they pressed in from all sides.

A lucky paw smacked the sentenced tom just below the jaw, his teeth slamming into each other. Claws struck at him until that Clan realized he wasn't moving but slumped to the ground.

Quickstreak was bent over Swanpaw and another bleeding warrior. He was pressing cobwebs to their wounds and shouted to Darkpaw. "You give him the deathberries. I'm too busy over here."

Darkpaw nodded, bile threatening to spill from his throat. He became a medicine cat to heal not kill, but he knew that Blackstorm was dead in the eye's of StarClan. His tail dragging on the ground, he ran into the den to fetch the life-ending berries.

He hobbled across the clearing because bright red berries were held in one of his paws. Normally he would hold them in his mouth, but he wasn't going to take that risk.

"Cloudstrike," he commanded, "tilt his head back. I need the berries to go all the way to his stomach. They won't take affect until them." It burned his throat to say that, but this was his final test.

"Of course, Darkpaw," responded the warrior. He dug him claws into the unconscious warriors pelt, drawing blood. Bones snapped as Blackstorm's head was trust into the correct position. All other cats backed up, suddenly afraid.

The juicy, plump, red berries tumbled from Darkpaw's paw, rolling into a wide open mouth. The crowd gasped as the disappeared from view, into the pitch black throat.

They held a collective breath as Blackstorm came to life, his contorted body shaking with pain. Then, he went limp, limbs hanging at awkward angles.

"The murder is dead," called Rainstar, relief evident in her voice. "We can carry on, safe and free. In the name of StarClan, Icetalon shall be my deputy. She was fierce in battle and will lead well in her mate's wake."

Icetalon looked shocked, her beautiful silvery blue fur coated in crimson blood. Puss oozed from above her eyes, but she managed to look radiant. "Thank you, Rainstar," she said without her voice wavering. "I will be the best deputy ShadowClan could ask for."

"Icetalon, Icetalon, Icetalon, Icetalon," shouted the Clan halfheartedly. Everyone but Darkpaw thought she was a perfect candidate. Darkpaw couldn't think, all he could see was deathberries tumbling down his own throat.

As cats clustered around Icetalon, offering their congratulations and condolences for her mate untimely death, they didn't notice a mist surround Blackstorm. Even Darkpaw was oblivious, staring out into the horizon.

The mist soon grew darker, taking on the appearance of smoke. As is quickly billowed outward, it grew as dark as the night sky. Small eerie green patches appeared as some smoke separated and expanded rapidly.

The shape of dark cats were solidifying next to him. As they grew, different colors appeared. From the mass of cats, appeared a stunning silver she-cat. "Welcome, Blackstorm," she said. "I'm a Shimmertail, the best deputy ShadowClan had ever seen."

The dead body seemed to shake with rage and anger as a phantom Blackstorm appeared. Red juice stained his viciously smiling mouth, but other then that, he was the same as he had been in life.

"You are the deputy who killed Wolftalon," growled Blackstorm, jealousy lightly lacing his voice. "You were the one who almost wiped out ThunderClan."

A airy chuckle bubbled from her throat. "You could say I did all that, but that is not why I'm here. I want to offer you a place in the Dark Forest."

"What is the Dark Forest?" asked Blackstorm, tense on his toes. "Are all these cats from there."

"It is a better version of StarClan," stated a ginger she-cat from the back. "It is where all of us live. We train for battle and sharpen our claws. You can join our ever growing legion."

The newly dead Blackstorm rose from his body, malice glinting in his eyes. "I must have my revenge," he said. "Please leave me. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

Shimmertail understood this more than any other cat. "Collect your vengeance and then, we will collect you. We will be watching, you can bet on that." She nodded to the shadow cats, and they faded from existence.

The holographic cat tried out his new body, shifting his weight from paw to paw. As he was unsheathing his claws, a cold wind blasted through him. His head rose to see a fluffy brown tail disappear through his side.

He launched himself at the intruder, only to find his claws grasping on nothing but air. In an experiment, he threw his body at a now beaming Icetalon. Just as he thought, he passed right through her in a chilly breeze.

Confident that he was invisible he padded across the clearing, away from his dead body. No one noticed paw prints suddenly appearing where no cat had walked. They were oblivious, in too high of spirits to care.

Seeing Quickstreak and Darkpaw wrapped up in their own minds, he slithered into the medicine den. The scent of herbs surrounded a phantom Blackstorm, and a wonderful idea popped into his mind.

He ran his claws along the wall where the herbs were stored. Flower, leaves, and roots soon littered the floor, mixed beyond compare. A crazed laugh erupted from his mouth.

This was just the beginning for Blackstorm. He tossed the all important catmint sprigs with the rest of the scatter herbs. Having the best of times, he rubbed his paws across the mess, smudging it into the ground.

Gel from smooth leaves covered the whole den in a thick scent. Other odors joined the mixture as flowers were stabbed on sharp stones. The ground became a slippery, smelly mixture.

All there was to do was wait. Blackstorm waltzed around the den, never picking up his paws. The floor was smooth from the first section of his plan. "ShadowClan will die of sickness," he said in a sing-song voice. "The cowards will be dead."

His victory dance was short lived because Quickstreak walked into the medicine den with Swanpaw limping behind him. "You'll be find, darling," he cooed. "I just need to get a few more herbs."

His mouth froze in a shocked position, his jaw opened wide. "What, what, what happened?" he blubbered. Words didn't seem to form correctly on his tongue. "How could it all be gone?"

A thud followed with a sigh of a weak she-cat. Quickstreak was forced into action, and dragged an unconscious Swanpaw into a spare nest. His eyes looked through me as he tried to find some remaining herbs.

Seeing nothing, he ran back into camp, scanning everywhere furiously. "Darkpaw," he called quietly. "Someone or something got into the herbs. Come here swiftly."

Four sets of paws can scampering across the clearing. They pounded the earth away and skidded to a stop when they reached the entrance of the medicine den.

Quickstreak winced at his apprentice's reaction. "I don't know when it could have happened. There is no cat scent or even fox. Swanpaw might be scarred forever."

Blackstorm had to smile at the two medicine cats as the searched high and low for some sign of the culprit. His heart beat faster when Darkpaw's eyes passed over his rippling, see-through flesh.

"Hello Darkpaw," he mouthed. "You are as much a killer as I am."

Darkpaw gasped and stuttered. "Blackstorm did it, Quickstreak. Look, he is sitting in the moss nest next to Swanpaw. Herbs are smeared all over his paws."

Quickstreak walked up to his apprentice, putting a paw on his forehead. "I think you should lie down for awhile. Blackstorm is dead, rotting away in the Dark Forest."

"But he is right there," started Darkpaw until he saw the look his mentor was giving him. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to lie down. Maybe a nap will relax my brain."

"Yes," grinning Blackstorm in only a voice Darkpaw could here. "I could watch you all night. I could even stare at as you live you life."

The apprentice sprinted to his nest and coated his head in moss. "I just hallucinating," he whispered to himself. "Nothing I'm seeing is real."

"I'm very much real," answer the black-furred ghost as he slowly walked after Darkpaw. "I'm as real as my death. You will never be free from me."

"This is all a nightmare," he whispered, his confidence severally lacking. "I'll wake up, and you'll be join. Good bye, phantom Blackstorm."

As Darkpaw fiercely shut his eyes, the warrior rose to stand above the traumatized cat. He smiled a vicious grin with all his fangs showing. "This is a nightmare, but it is all too real."

When the medicine apprentice snapped his eyes open, all he could see was glistening, razor sharp fangs. His scream tore into the night, calling Quickstreak into his room.

_Every moment of the day, Blackstorm would be watching Darkpaw. His accusing eyes never left the apprentice's body. They watched him every single second, prying into his very soul, digging into his heart._

_The eyes drove Darkpaw to the tip of madness. He was surviving until he was awarded his full medicine cat name: Darkstorm. Quickstreak didn't know that an honest name pushed his apprentice over the edge._

_As Darkstorm ran deep into ShadowClan's swamps, Blackstorm followed him, laughing his cackling laugh. "You will always be reminded of me. Every time you see Swanfeather, every time someone calls out you name. You can never escape."_

_Turns out he could escape. In death, Blackstorm couldn't follow. They were condemned to two different realms. _

**I'm no longer excepting cats for stories for reasons of sanity. Please review still. I have serval cats lined up;Winterflash: The Heartbroken, Smallfang: The Runner, Coldstar: The United, Nightclimb: The Instigator, Indigoswirl: The Forgotten Prophecy, Banestar: The Tryant, Torntail: The Collector,Tigerstrike: The Brother, Fawnstorm: The Vengful, Minnowsing: The Wisher, Nightrose: The Exterminator, Foxshade: The Translator, Iris: The Useless, Rosethorn: The Mate, Iceflash: The Poisoner, Fallensun: The Manipulator, Stormstreak: The Whisperer, Chase: The Hero, Moonstream: The Dreamer, Nightshade: The Reaper, Silverstorm: The Revenge, Snowfrost: The False Prophet, Lionshard: The Faker, Leopardpounce: The Ambitious, Lizardleap: The Mistake, Stormpaw: The Torturer, Brightfall: The Fallen Star, Mosswhisker: The Forgotten, Dawnkit: The Loner, and Owltalon: The Sick.**

****EXCEPTING NO MORE CATS!****


End file.
